Devil's Pact
by grettama
Summary: Untuk membalaskan kematian klannya, seorang pemuda membuat perjanjian dengan iblis. Namun ternyata pembalasan dendam tidak semudah yang ia kira. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Jepang, 1605_

Terjadi pembantaian besar-besaran sebuah klan. Tak ada yang selamat dari pembantaian itu kecuali si bungsu. Didera kesedihan yang amat sangat dan dendam membara, ia menjual jiwanya kepada iblis, demi mendapatkan kekuatan untuk membalas dendam pada pembantai klannya.

Karena perjanjian itu, ia berubah menjadi sesosok vampir yang haus darah. Ia melakukan penyerangan di desanya sendiri, menghabisi semua orang tanpa pandang bulu. Tapi ia tetap merasa belum puas karena belum menemukan pembantai klannya.

Merasa marah dan putus asa, ia bertanya pada Sang Iblis, meminta petunjuk atas siapa yang membunuh keluarganya. Dan dengan tawa mencemooh, Sang Iblis menjawab kalau dialah pelakunya. Dia yang membantai seluruh klan itu, dia yang memberikan kutukan vampir kepada si Bungsu, dan ia juga yang membimbing si Bungsu untuk membunuhi orang-orang.

Kenyataan itu membuat kemarahan si Bungsu meluap. Merasa dikhianati oleh satu-satunya pegangan hidupnya setelah keluarganya tiada, si Bungsu mencoba menyerang Sang Iblis. Tapi bahkan dengan kekuatan barunya, Sang Iblis tetap tak tersentuh.

"Kenapa?!" teriak si Bungsu, "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku juga? Kenapa seakan kau ada di pihakku?"

Sang Iblis tertawa. "Aku sedang bosan di Neraka sana, Bocah. Dan aku butuh sedikit hiburan. Harus kuakui kau memang hiburan yang luar biasa. Lucu sekali melihatmu menyerang semua orang dengan membabi buta."

Si Bungsu kembali menyerang Iblis, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Iblis terlalu kuat.

Iblis kembali tertawa melihat usaha sia-sia si Bungsu. "Aku memberimu kehidupan baru, Nak. Aku memberimu keabadian. Dan begini caramu berterimakasih? Mencoba membunuhku?"

"Aku tidak ingin keabadian!" teriaknya, frustasi. "Dan kehidupan barumu adalah kutukan bagiku, Iblis!" Ia masih terus berusaha menyerang Iblis, berharap bahwa setidaknya serangannya akan melukai iblis itu.

"Ingat, Bocah. Aku bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah. Aku penciptamu. Jaga bicaramu," ujar Iblis, terdengar serius kali ini, tapi tetap saja ia bisa mematahkan tiap serangan si Bungsu dengan mudah.

"Kalau begitu bunuh saja aku, keparat!" seru si Bungsu. Ia sudah mulai kehabisan napas. Iblis jelas bukan lawan seimbang untuknya. Ia kembali mencoba menyerang, tapi Iblis itu menangkis serangan si Bungsu dengan mudah, mencengkram lehernya dan melemparnya ke tanah. Ia tak memiliki tenaga untuk bangkit lagi.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu hidup dalam kehidupan yang kau anggap kutukan ini, Bocah," ujar Iblis, menginjak dada si Bungsu, membuatnya terbatuk dan mengerang kesakitan. "Kau akan terus abadi sampai aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupmu. Kau akan terus sendirian selama-lamanya. Haus darah, tanpa pernah bisa menolak keinginan untuk membunuh. Kurasa itu cukup sebagai hukuman karena berusaha mengingkari penciptamu. Sekarang, sampai jumpa di Neraka."

* * *

"Sejak saat itu, vampir ini terus hidup, terlunta-lunta, tak mengenal cinta. Ia sangat ingin berhenti membunuh, tapi ia tak bisa. Tanpa darah yang membasahi kerongkongannya, ia akan merasa tersiksa dengan kesakitan yang amat sangat. Ia harus rutin membunuh dan hidup secara nomaden untuk terus mencari mangsa baru. Tamat."

Inuzuka Kiba mengakhiri ceritanya dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, dan menatap teman-temannya dengan senyum puas. Kebalikannya, teman-temannya justru hanya bisa ternganga menatapnya.

"Cerita macam apa itu? Tamatnya _gantung_ banget!" keluh Uzumaki Naruto setelah memulihkan dirinya dari _shock_ pasca cerita Kiba.

"Ya memang hanya begitu!" Kiba masih tak mau kalah.

Hari sudah sore dan jam sekolah sudah usai sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Yang tertinggal di kelas hanya empat anak; Naruto, Kiba, Nara Shikamaru dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka menelantarkan tugas piket mereka karena sibuk mendengarkan cerita Kiba.

Kiba mendapat cerita itu dari kakeknya beberapa hari lalu dan ia memutuskan untuk membagikannya pada teman-temannya yang lain. Sayangnya, Kiba tidak tahu kalau tokoh dalam ceritanya saat ini ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya, mendengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama.

Sasuke hanya duduk dalam diam selama Kiba bercerita. Ia masih ingat betul setiap detail masa lalunya itu. Selama Kiba berbicara, memori menyakitkan kembali terlintas di otaknya. Memori yang takkan pernah, _takkan bisa_ ia lupakan. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangannya sudah mengepal erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Yah… tapi itu kan hanya legenda," ujar Naruto lagi, menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Tapi aku merasa kalau cerita itu ada hubungannya dengan serentetan pembunuhan misterius yang terjadi di kota ini sejak bulan lalu!" Kiba tetap bersikukuh.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Kiba. Anak itu ada benarnya. Memang _dia_ yang melakukan pembunuhan di kota ini. Dan terbukti bahwa cerita Kiba berhubungan dengan pembunuhan itu. Berhubungan dengan_nya_.

Tapi Naruto terkekeh geli. "Kalau dipikir," ucapnya, "pembunuhan itu terjadi sejak Sasuke datang sebagai murid baru di sekolah kita," ia mengarahkan mata birunya ke arah Sasuke. "Harusnya kau mencurigainya, Kiba. Bukannya menceritakan dongeng vampirmu itu tadi! Iya kan, Sasuke?"

Ia memberikan tepukan pelan di bahu Sasuke, yang hanya Sasuke balas dengan senyum kecil. _Bodoh, _batinnya, _seandainya dia tahu kalau yang dia ucapkan itu benar._

Kiba melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mencibir. "Berhenti mengejekku. Aku pulang saja," ucapnya, menyambar tasnya dan pergi.

Naruto tertawa geli, tapi ia berhenti ketika mendengar suara menguap.

"Kiba sudah pulang?" tanya Shikamaru yang ternyata tidur sejak tadi, selama Kiba bercerita.

Naruto mengangguk. Shikamaru bangkit dari kursinya dan kemudian berjalan pergi keluar kelas sambil menguap, menyisakan hanya Sasuke dan Naruto di dalam kelas yang sudah mulai gelap karena matahari sudah hampir terbenam.

Sasuke memandang Naruto melalui sudut matanya. Terakhir kali ia berburu adalah dua hari yang lalu. Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk berburu lagi. Apalagi kalau korbannya sudah di depan mata seperti ini. Naruto takkan mungkin bisa melawannya. Ia akan membunuhnya dengan mudah. Sangat mudah.

Seringai tipis sudah terbentuk di bibir Sasuke. Ia sudah siap menyerang Naruto kapan saja.

"Hm… tapi cerita Kiba tadi masih terngiang. Jadi kepikiran," celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia yang sedari tadi duduk di atas meja Sasuke menarik meja lain dengan kakinya untuk disatukan dengan meja tempatnya duduk dan merebahkan diri di atasnya, menatap langit-langit kelas.

Karena membunuh Naruto akan mudah mengingat dia mengekspos dirinya seperti ini, Sasuke membiarkan dirinya teralihkan sedikit. "Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya.

"Kalau cerita Kiba benar," Naruto bicara lagi, "Sang Iblis tidak menyebutkan kalau vampir itu harus membunuh manusia kan? Ia hanya akan jadi makhluk abadi yang haus darah dengan keinginan membunuh yang besar."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke mengernyit. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, ia benar-benar tertarik kali ini. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku," jawab Naruto sembari memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia berbaring miring menghadap Sasuke, "Kau tahu novel _Twilight_ yang sempat _booming_ beberapa waktu lalu?"

Sasuke menggeleng, masih mengernyit.

Reaksi Sasuke membuat Naruto menghela napas. "Intinya, vampir di novel itu membunuh binatang untuk asupan darah alih-alih membunuh manusia. Vampir vegetarian istilahnya. Yang jadi pertanyaanku adalah, kenapa vampir di cerita Kiba tidak melakukannya juga? Kan tidak disebutkan secara spesifik di kutukan Iblis kalau ia harus membunuh manusia. Dengan begitu tidak ada yang dirugikan, kan?"

Sasuke terhenyak. Darah hewan? Ia sudah hidup beratus-ratus tahun dan bahkan ia tidak pernah memikirkan solusi itu sama sekali. Ia benar-benar merasa tolol. Ia bahkan rasanya bisa mendengar iblis itu menertawakan kebodohannya. Iblis keparat itu memberinya kesempurnaan bersama kutukan keabadiannya, tapi ia bahkan tak pernah memikirkan alternatif lain untuk membunuh.

"Sasuke? Kenapa bengong?" panggil Naruto, mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke. Naruto sudah mendudukkan dirinya agar bisa melihat Sasuke lebih jelas.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya cepat. "Aku hanya ingat aku harus pulang sekarang." Sasuke memberi Naruto senyum sekilas dan bangkit berdiri, berjalan cepat meninggalkan kelas.

"Lho, Sasuke! Kau berjanji mau menemaniku ke _game center_ malam ini!"

Sasuke mengabaikan seruan Naruto, pikirannya dipenuhi hal lain. Ia akan mencoba berburu sesuatu yang lain malam ini. Ada hutan yang cukup besar di sisi barat kota ini. Sasuke akan mencoba mengetes teori Naruto. Kalau itu benar, ia akan bisa berhenti membunuh manusia. _Semoga itu benar_.

**-tbc-**

Jadi… NEW ENGLAND PATRIOTS MENANG SUPER BOWL XLIX! CHRIS EVANS MENANG TARUHAN LAWAN CHRIS PRATT! Dan karena itu, saya yang berjanji akan menulis fanfic ini kalau Patriots menang, termakan janji saya sendiri orz Well, yang penting kan saya sudah menulisnya. _Menyelesaikannya_ nggak termasuk ke dalam janji kan? (ketawa setan)

P.S. Happy birthday, Matsuoka Rin dari fandom sebelah, dan kalau ada yang nonton In The Flesh, tolong dong mention saya di grettama. Saya butuh teman diskusi orz


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sudah beberapa minggu sejak Kiba menceritakan kisahnya. Dan berita pembunuhan di surat kabar lokal sudah berkurang, hanya tinggal membahas pembunuhan-pembunuhan yang sudah cukup lama terjadi saja. Tidak ada pembunuhan baru.

Dan meskipun pembunuhnya belum tertangkap, keresahan masyarakat sudah nyaris sirna sepenuhnya. Tidak diberlakukan lagi jam malam. Pembunuhan sudah dianggap selesai. Dan meskipun masyarakat berterimakasih pada pihak kepolisian yang dianggap berhasil menakuti pembunuhnya dengan patroli keamanan yang mereka lakukan, Sasuke tahu, yang seharusnya mendapat ucapan terimakasih mereka adalah Naruto.

Terimakasih pada Naruto, karena rasionalnya sudah membuat Sasuke membunuh manusia. Ia sepenuhnya beralih ke hewan sekarang. Meskipun itu membuatnya harus berburu lebih sering daripada ketika ia masih memburu manusia, tak ada lagi yang mempermasalahkan kematian hewan-hewan seperti rusa dan babi hutan di hutan lokal. Sasuke tetap hidup, dengan beban moral yang sedikit berkurang. Sasuke bahkan berinisiatif menraktir Naruto _ramen_ favoritnya selama tiga hari berturut-turut setelah itu. Yah, apapun asal membuat pemuda pirang itu senang.

Malam itu adalah malam bulan purnama. Sasuke baru saja menyelinap keluar dari apartemennya ke hutan tempat ia biasa berburu. Ia berlari cepat menembus kegelapan malam sambil menimbang-nimbang hewan apa bagusnya yang harus ia mangsa malam ini.

Saat itulah Sasuke melihat seekor serigala yang tengah melolong. Seringai menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Ia belum pernah menyantap serigala. Dan lagi, tidak biasanya pula seekor serigala terpisah dari kawanannya. Mungkin Sasuke sedang beruntung malam ini.

Ia menyelinap di balik pepohonan, tak terdeteksi, dan dengan satu serangan cepat ia menyerang serigala itu, menghisap darahnya sampai habis. Dalam hitungan menit, serigala itu sudah terkulai. Tak lagi bergerak.

* * *

Sejauh ini, dibanding rusa dan babi hutan, darah serigala adalah darah favoritnya. Sasuke masih bisa merasakan kesegaran darah serigala itu di lidahnya ketika ia berangkat sekolah pagi harinya. Hasil buruan yang memuaskan semalam membuat _mood_-nya hari ini luar biasa bagus. Mungkin ia bahkan akan membiarkan Naruto yang berisik itu makan siang dengannya hari ini. Yah, Sasuke harus tetap berpura-pura makan makanan manusia kan?

Sasuke sudah duduk tenang di kursinya ketika tiba-tiba Naruto menghambur masuk kelas dan menggebrak meja Kiba yang duduk di baris depan. Hal itu membuat anak-anak sekelas menatap Naruto penuh cela, semantara yang ditatap tidak menggubris hal itu. Sasuke sendiri hanya memandang Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat ketika menyadari ekspresi tengil yang biasanya menghiasi wajah Naruto lenyap, digantikan oleh ekspresi serius yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan dirinya. _Aneh_.

"Kiba, beritahu aku detail tentang legenda vampir yang kau ceritakan tempo hari itu," tuntut Naruto.

Kiba yang semula memandang Naruto dengan tatapan penuh tanya nyengir lebar, "Ho, percaya kau sekarang?"

"Jangan banyak komentar," ujar Naruto ketus, membuat kernyitan Sasuke makin dalam. "Ceritakan saja."

Kiba langsung gelagapan begitu menyadari _mood _Naruto sedang tidak bagus untuk diajak bercanda. "Eh, oh, jangan galak begitu. Oke, aku cerita."

Sasuke tetap duduk diam di kursinya, tapi ia memasang telinga tajam-tajam. Sudah berminggu-minggu sejak Naruto mendengar legenda itu dari Kiba dan sebelum ini ia selalu mengolok-olok Kiba tentang itu. Takhayul, katanya. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang Naruto memutuskan untuk mengorek informasi lebih jauh tentang vampir itu? Tentang _Sasuke_?

Bel tanda masuk mengalihkan Sasuke sementara Naruto sendiri bergegas meninggalkan Kiba untuk duduk di kursinya di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke mengamati Naruto dari sudut matanya, menimbang-nimbang untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi kilat marah di mata Naruto membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. Di akhir hari, Sasuke bahkan sudah lupa apa yang terjadi pagi itu.

* * *

Malamnya, Sasuke kembali berburu. Kali ini yang menjadi objek buruannya sudah jelas: serigala. Sasuke menyeringai sepanjang perjalanan menuju hutan, membayangkan darah serigala membasahi mulut dan kerongkongannya.

Tidak lama bagi Sasuke menemukan serigala lain di hutan malam itu. Ada dua ekor serigala di bawah pohon _hinoki_. Sasuke menyelinap mendekat. Ia hanya butuh seekor serigala malam ini, jadi ia memicingkan mata untuk menentukan serigala mana yang akan jadi santapan malamnya. Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk memangsa serigala yang di kanan ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar.

Sasuke membelalak. _Naruto_?

Naruto duduk di hadapan dua serigala itu, mengelus bulu mereka dan tampaknya sedang _berbicara_ dengan mereka. Sasuke bergerak mendekat lagi dengan perlahan, untuk memastikan apa yang dia lihat. Tapi kesempurnaan penglihatannya memang tidak usah diragukan lagi. Itu benar Naruto, dan benar ia memang sedang bicara dengan dua serigala itu.

"Jangan khawatir," ucap Naruto. "Kalian bersembunyilah. Aku yang akan menemukan vampir brengsek itu dan membalaskan kematian Ren. Jangan khawatir."

Sasuke mengernyit. Ren?

"Kalian lari," terdengar suara Naruto lagi, "ada orang lain di dekat sini."

Sasuke kembali mengintip dari tempat pengintaiannya. Dua ekor serigala yang tadi dilihat Sasuke sudah pergi. Hanya tinggal Naruto seorang. Tapi Naruto juga sudah tidak terlihat seperti dirinya sendiri. Mata birunya berubah merah, dengan cakar tajam tumbuh dari jari-jarinya. Naruto mengerang dan saat itulah Sasuke bisa melihat taringnya.

"Keluar dari persembunyianmu, Brengsek. Aku bisa mencium baumu dengan jelas dari sini," geram Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia tak ada pilihan lain. Ia keluar dari balik pohon _hinoki_ dan menghadapi Naruto. "Naruto," panggilnya.

Mata merah Naruto membulat begitu melihat Sasuke. "Sasuke…?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab itu. Pikirannya campur aduk sekarang. Naruto ternyata adalah manusia serigala, makhluk mitos yang dipercaya menjaga serigala-serigala yang ada di seluruh negeri, dan Sasuke tampaknya sudah mencari masalah dengan orang yang salah. Manusia serigala adalah musuh abadi vampir. Iblis sudah memperingatkan itu ketika Sasuke bertemu satu beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu. Tidak seperti vampir, mereka tidak abadi. Mereka bertumbuh seperti layaknya manusia biasa. Sasuke pikir mereka hanya hidup di hutan-hutan besar di Jepang yang dikeramatkan. Tapi kalau dilihat dari usianya, Naruto masih muda. Mungkin ia ditempatkan di sini karena usianya.

Karena tak ada reaksi dari Sasuke, Naruto kembali angkat bicara, "Jadi kau…?"

Sasuke menghela napas dan tersenyum sehingga Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas taring putihnya.

Naruto menggeram marah. "Sialan kau!" serunya dan bergerak maju untuk menyerang Sasuke. Tapi seperti yang Sasuke perkirakan, Naruto kurang pengalaman. Ia masih terlalu muda. Sasuke bisa menghindar dari serangannya dengan mudah.

"Aku minta maaf, oke?" tanggap Sasuke akhirnya, sembari menghindari serangan cepat Naruto. "Lagipula kau kan yang memberiku ide itu? Darimana aku tahu kalau kau ternyata manusia serigala?"

Naruto mengabaikan penjelasan Sasuke, masih terus mencoba menyerang, tapi Sasuke terlalu cepat untuknya. "Harusnya kau cari hewan lain, Brengsek!"

Sasuke menangkap cakar Naruto dan memelintirnya, menguncinya dan membuat Naruto memunggunginya. "Aku minta maaf," ujar Sasuke.

"Maaf tidak cukup!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke bisa merasakan kemarahan menguar dari tubuh Naruto. "Kau harus membayar!" Naruto meronta dan ledakan kekuatannya yang besar membuat Sasuke terpaksa melepaskannya. Sekarang, Sasuke tidak ada pilihan lain selain menghadapi Naruto.

Naruto benar-benar berniat membunuhnya. Ia terus menyerang dan adrenalin tampaknya membuat gerakanna makin lama makin cepat. Sasuke makin kewalahan. Ia mencoba membalas serangan Naruto dengan serangan yang berdampak seminimal mungkin, tapi Naruto tak memberinya kesempatan. Naruto benar-benar serius meskipun semua serangannya tak mempan karena Sasuke kebal. Sasuke hanya ingin membuat Naruto mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan kepala dingin. Hanya itu. Tapi tampaknya itu pun sulit mengingat Naruto berdarah panas.

Pertarungan mereka meluluh-lantakkan area hutan yang ada di sekitar mereka. Naruto terus mencoba menancapkan cakarnya di leher Sasuke, dan Sasuke terus mengelak. Tendangan Naruto berhasil mengenai sisi tubuh Sasuke, membuatnya sedikit oleng, dan Naruto bisa melihat kesempatan. Ia kembali mengayunkan cakarnya, tapi Sasuke secara reflek meninju dada Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh, membuatnya terpelanting beberapa meter sampai akhirnya punggungnya membentur batang pohon raksasa dan ambruk ke tanah.

Sasuke membeku. Ia bergegas menghampiri Naruto dan melihat darah sudah mengalir dari ujung mulutnya.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke, rasa takut menyelimuti suaranya. _Sial_. Tidak seharusnya ia kelepasan dan membunuh Naruto! Sudah cukup ia membunuh dalam hidupnya!

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke lagi. Ia meraih tubuh Naruto dan membaringkannya di pangkuannya. Sasuke bisa merasakan tinjunya telah mematahkan hampir seluruh rusuk Naruto, dan benturan pada pohon membuat lukanya makin fatal. Ia memeriksa nadi Naruto, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Sasuke putus asa. Ia memutar otaknya, berharap menemukan sesuatu agar Naruto bangun lagi, tapi ia tahu takkan ada yang berhasil. Naruto sudah mati. Mati di tangannya.

Saat itulah nama Sang Iblis terlintas di otaknya. Ia tahu Iblis keparat itu memang sudah memperalatnya, tapi ia tak ada pilihan lain. "Orochimaru," panggilnya.

Dalam sekejap, sesosok pria pucat berambut panjang dengan wajah seperti ular muncul di hadapannya. Pria itu tersenyum menatap Sasuke dengan mayat Naruto di pangkuannya. "Lama tak jumpa, Sasuke. Bisa kulihat kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke tidak menggubris basa-basi itu. "Hidupkan dia," tuntutnya.

Orochimaru terkekeh. "Kau yakin ingin melakukan perjanjian lain lagi denganku? Belum jera?"

"Aku tidak peduli, Orochimaru!" seru Sasuke frustasi. "Hidupkan dia!"

Orochimaru tertawa mendengar keputusasaan dalam suara Sasuke. "Aku bisa melihat kenapa kau sangat ingin menghidupkannya, meskipun kau belum menyadarinya. _Well_, karena aku gampang tersentuh dengan hal-hal semacam itu, aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu," ia menatap Sasuke dengan senyum licik, "tapi kau harus tanggung konsuekensinya, Uchiha."

"Sudah kubilang, _aku tidak peduli_."

Orochimaru menyeringai puas. "Kalau kau ingin dia hidup, kau hanya harus menggigitnya, Sasuke. Gigit tanpa menghisap darahnya. Biarkan racun vampirmu bekerja."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke mulai ragu. Ia menatap Naruto yang berbaring tak bergerak. "Kau aku menggigitnya…," ucap Sasuke perlahan, "ia akan berubah menjadi sepertiku?"

"Bagus kan?" komentar Orochimaru. "Kau tidak akan jadi satu-satunya vampir di seluruh dunia lagi?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kemampuan manusia serigalanya?"

Orochimaru mendengus geli. "Ia sudah mati, Sasuke. Manusia serigalanya mati bersamanya. Yang kau hidupkan nanti adalah Naruto yang baru. Vampir pertama yang lahir karena digigit oleh vampir asli. Vampir pertama yang lahir karena dibangkitkan dari kematiannya. Tapi seperti yang kubilang tadi. Ada konsekuensinya."

Sasuke kembali memandang Naruto. "Apa konsekuensinya?"

Orochimaru tertawa, begitu keji. "Ia hanya akan bisa meminum darahmu. Karena tidak sepertimu yang masih hidup ketika kuberi anugerah vampir, Naruto sudah sepenuhnya mati. Ia sudah tidak memiliki darah lagi di pembuluhnya."

Konsekuensinya tidak terdengar terlalu buruk, pikir Sasuke. Ia yang sudah membunuh Naruto. Merelakan sedikit darahnya untuk dihisap Naruto secara rutin bukan masalah besar. Ia harus bertanggung jawab.

"Tapi," Orochimaru melanjutkan, membuat Sasuke mendongak dan menyadari senyum keji iblis itu justru makin merekah. Sasuke rasa ia tidak akan menyukai kelanjutannya. "Kau jadi _harus_ menghisap darah manusia, Sasuke. Darah hewan tidak cukup untuk memuaskan kalian berdua. Naruto akan mati kalau kau bersikeras meminum darah hewan sementara Naruto bergantung pada darahmu."

"Kau…!" Sasuke sudah hendak menyerang Orochimaru, tak percaya iblis itu mengerjainya lagi, tapi Orochimaru hanya tertawa.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan lain, Uchiha," ujarnya.

Dan Sasuke mengakuinya. Orochimaru benar. Sasuke menghela napas, memantapkan niatnya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Naruto. Dan dengan satu gigitan, ia menancapkan kedua taringnya di sana.

Begitu Sasuke melepaskan gigitannya dan mendongak untuk bertanya pada Orochimaru berapa lama ia harus menunggu sampai efeknya bekerja, iblis itu sudah menghilang. Sasuke kembali menunduk menatap Naruto dan melihat pemuda pirang itu bergerak sedikit. Sasuke menyentuhkan jari-jari pucatnya ke dada Naruto, tapi tak ada jantung yang berdetak.

_Tentu saja_, pikirnya, _ia sudah mati_. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membawanya pulang ke apartemennya untuk mengawasi keadaannya. _Tapi setidaknya ia masih hidup_.

**-tbc-**

Yosh, sudah diputuskan kalau seri ini akan lanjut, dan jadwal rutin update-nya adalah setiap hari Senin. Nanti kalau ada libur, saya informasikan ;)

Dan, plis, kalau ada yang nonton In The Flesh, harap mention saya di grettama di twitter ;_; Kalau belum pada nonton, NONTONLAH. PLEASE.

Saya juga ada rekomendasi novel bagi saudari-saudari sesama fujoshi dan saudara-saudara fudanshi, judulnya The Song of Achilles. Sejauh ini, itu novel gay paling bagus yang pernah saya baca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sasuke tidak tidur malam itu. Ia hanya duduk diam di sisi tempat tidurnya, menunggu Naruto bangun. Sama sekali belum terlihat tanda-tanda Naruto akan hidup lagi setelah pukulan telak Sasuke yang merenggut nyawanya. Bagaimana kalau Orochimaru membohonginya lagi? Berbagai macam prasangka memenuhi otak Sasuke dan kalau seandainya Naruto belum bangun juga sampai matahari terbit, Sasuke tak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Malam itu rasanya adalah malam terpanjang dalam hidup Sasuke. Ketika seberkas cahaya matahari menembus celah di antara tirai jendela Sasuke, tanda bahwa matahari sudah terbit, ketegangan Sasuke memuncak. Tapi tepat saat itu Naruto bergerak dan mengeluarkan erangan pelan. Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya untuk pindah di sisi tempat tidur.

Naruto membuka matanya. Sasuke lega iris di balik kelopaknya masih biru cemerlang seperti biasanya. Naruto beringsut dan mendudukkan dirinya, memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung dan tatapannya terpaku pada Sasuke.

"Kukira aku mati," ucap Naruto. "Dimana aku?"

"Apartemenku," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto mengurut keningnya. "Sumpah, aku yakin sekali aku sudah tewas semalam. Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia tidak yakin bagaimana harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto harus tahu. Sasuke berdehem dan mulai bicara. Ia menceritakan semuanya, bagaimana Naruto tewas dan perjanjian yang ia lakukan dengan Orochimaru. Ketika ia selesai, reaksi Naruto persis seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Pemuda itu mencengkram lehernya dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, membanting Sasuke ke tempat tidur dengan lututnya menahan dadanya. Sasuke bisa merasakan kalau Naruto jadi jauh lebih kuat.

"Harusnya kau membiarkanku mati!" teriak Naruto di wajahnya sementara cengkramannya di leher Sasuke makin menguat.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke lirih, "Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir—"

"Jelas kau sama sekali tidak berpikir!" potong Naruto. "Menurutmu aku mau jadi monster abadi sepertimu, hah?!"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya kali ini. Ia hanya bergeming di bawah tekanan Naruto. Mata hitamnya masih terpaku di mata biru Naruto yang memancarkan kemarahan.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Iblis itu mengerjaimu lagi? Ia hanya ingin kau membunuh untuknya!"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati."

Naruto berdecak. Cengkraman di lehernya bisa mematahkan leher Sasuke kapan saja. Hanya dengan satu tekanan tepat. Meskipun mereka berdua sama-sama tahu Sasuke tidak akan mati hanya dengan mematahkan leher.

Namun tiba-tiba Naruto mengerang kesakitan dan dia ambruk di atas tubuh Sasuke.

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke khawatir, dan menyadari kalau Naruto mencengkram dada kirinya, tempat di mana jantungnya berada.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke lagi. Ia mengenali reaksi semacam ini. "Kau harus mengigitku. Rasa sakitnya tidak akan berhenti sampai kau menghisap darahku," ujarnya.

Naruto masih terus merintih, tapi ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak sudi."

"Naruto," ucap Sasuke lagi, dengan nada lebih mendesak kali ini. Ia tahu rasa sakitnya tidak tertahankan. Jantungnya serasa dicengkeram oleh cakar-cakar tajam. Sasuke sangat familiar dengan rasa sakit itu.

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang masih berbaring di bawahnya, Sasuke hanya memberinya anggukan meyakinkan. Detik berikutnya, Naruto menelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar dan Sasuke merasakan taring Naruto menancap di lehernya. Bersamaan dengan itu, rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang setiap saraf di tubuh Sasuke. Ia mencengkram punggung Naruto untuk menahan dirinya berteriak kesakitan. Kulitnya serasa terbakar seiring dengan setiap tetes darah yang Naruto hisap darinya. Ketika Sasuke sudah nyaris menyerah pada rasa sakitnya dan akan pingsan, rasa sakitnya justru berhenti. Naruto menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher Sasuke dan merebahkan diri di sisi Sasuke.

Tak ada yang bicara selama beberapa menit. Yang terdengar hanya suara engahan napas mereka berdua. Sasuke sendiri, ia nyaris tak punya tenaga untuk tetap menjaga dirinya agar tetap sadar. Tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Pemuda itu berbaring diam dengan mata tertutup. Kemarahan masih tergurat jelas di wajahnya. Selain itu, Sasuke mengenali ekspresi jijik di balik kemarahan itu. Naruto pasti merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke benar-benar memahami perasaan itu karena ia juga merasa seperti itu beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, begitu menyadari kutukan macam apa yang Orochimaru tanamkan padanya. Meskipun seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa itu mulai memudar dan Sasuke mulai bertanya-tanya apa ia akan menjadi seperti Orochimaru, iblis tak berperasaan. Tapi detik ini Sasuke sedikit merasa lega. Ia tahu ia masih punya perasaan.

Naruto membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba, dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke, membalas tatapannya. "Kita harus membunuh Orochimaru," ujarnya. Nadanya begitu mantap dan tegas. "Mungkin dengan begitu, kutukannya akan hilang."

Sasuke tidak langsung menanggapi itu, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk perlahan.

**-tbc-**

Pendek? Checked. OOC? Checked. Subtle? Checked. *ngakak setan*

Oh, and just for a fair warning, fanfic ini sasunaru/narusasu. Dan kayaknya kebanyakan malah lebih cenderung ke narusasu. Jadi sebelum teman-teman terlibat lebih jauh dan menyesal, kalau tidak suka narusasu, lebih baik berhenti ;)

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca, ngefav, ngefollow dan ngereview. Buat pertanyaan-pertanyaannya di review, mungkin akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu :p haha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sasuke dan Naruto menghabiskan hari-hari mereka dengan melakukan riset tentang Orochimaru sejak saat itu. Kalau tidak sekolah, mereka pasti menyelinap ke kuil tua di hutan di belakang sekolah, membongkar gulungan-gulungan tua untuk mencari petunjuk mengenai cara mengalahkan Orochimaru. Sayangnya, meskipun mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu berminggu-minggu untuk melakukan riset, hasilnya tetap nihil.

Bel tanda pulang berdering. Naruto menguap dan menggeliat di kursinya. "Sasuke," panggilnya seraya memutar tubuhnya agar menghadapi Sasuke di sebelahnya, "aku lapar."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke berjengkit. "K-kau apa?" gagapnya. Kalau ada satu hal yang membuat Sasuke takut di dunia ini, itu adalah jam makan Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Rasa sakitnya luar biasa dan Sasuke selalu nyaris pingsan dibuatnya. Ia tidak akan bisa bergerak selama beberapa saat, dan jelas Sasuke tidak membanggakan waktu-waktu itu.

Naruto terbahak. "Jangan paranoid begitu. Aku cuma bercanda. Aku baru makan tiga hari lalu. Masih akan baik-baik saja sampai minggu depan."

Sasuke menghela napas lega. Ia memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas dan bangkit berdiri, Naruto mengikuti jejaknya. Mereka berjalan pulang dalam diam, disibukkan dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Pembunuhan misterius di kota kecil tempat mereka tinggal kembali terjadi dan masyarakat mulai heboh lagi. Sasuke tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Ia harus mulai memburu manusia agar Naruto tetap hidup. Meskipun sekarang ia lebih berhati-hati memilih korbannya. Hanya gelandangan yang Sasuke pikir pasti tidak punya kerabat.

"Mungkin kita sebaiknya pindah dari kota ini," ujar Naruto mendadak. "Kalau terus-terusan seperti ini, kau bisa tertangkap."

"Sekolahmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa. "Sasuke, dari awal aku sudah manusia serigala. Aku ditempatkan klanku di sini untuk latihan. Takdirku adalah sebagai penjaga serigala. Bukannya mengejar karir di perusahaan ternama."

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Lagipula," lanjut Naruto lagi, "Kita tak bisa menemukan petunjuk apapun tentang Orochimaru di sini. Siapa tahu di tempat lain ada. Kita juga bisa menanyai pemimpin klanku. Siapa tahu dia tahu sesuatu."

Sasuke akui, saran Naruto ada benarnya. Selama ini ia memang tidak pernah menetap di suatu kota lebih dari beberapa bulan. Ia tak bisa berburu di tempat yang sama kalau tidak ingin dicurigai.

"Malam ini kita berangkat?" tanya Sasuke, "Langsung menuju ke tempat pemimpin klanmu?"

Sasuke yang mengharapkan jawaban mantap Naruto karena ia sendiri yang menyarankan hal itu sedikit terkejut melihat ekspresi ragu-ragu di wajah Naruto. Tapi kemudian pemuda pirang itu mengangguk.

"Kutemui kau di apartemenmu tengah malam nanti," ujar Sasuke lagi, memutuskan tidak menanyakan keraguan apa yang menghinggapi Naruto.

Tengah malam itu, Sasuke membuka jendela kamar Naruto dan langsung disambut dengan lemparan bawang putih.

"Apa-apaan?!" sergah Sasuke kesal, sementara Naruto justru terbahak.

"Hanya mengecek kalau-kalau mitos vampir takut bawang putih itu benar," jawab Naruto, masih terbahak.

"_Dobe_," geram Sasuke, mendekat ke arah Naruto dan memberinya tatapan tajam, "Kalau kau lupa, kau juga vampir."

Naruto berhenti tertawa. "Ah, kau benar juga," tanggapnya. "Berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya seraya menyambar ranselnya dan tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke justru bergeming. Ia menyadari Naruto tampak ragu-ragu sore tadi, tapi sekarang bocah itu terlihat _sangat_ gugup. Sasuke tetap menyadarinya meski Naruto menutupinya dengan berusaha bersikap jahil seperti biasanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke, masih berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

"Yep," jawabnya dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya, tapi Sasuke tahu Naruto menghindari tatapannya.

Sasuke masih mencoba menganalisis ekspresi Naruto selama beberapa saat, tapi pemuda itu melingkarkan lengannya ke lehernya dan menariknya keluar ke balkon. "Kita tidak punya sepanjang malam, Sasuke," ujarnya, dan Sasuke tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti Naruto, melesat ke dalam kegelapa malam.

Sebagai vampir, Sasuke dianugerahi kecepatan yang melebihi manusia normal. Bagaimanapun, vampir berada di puncak rantai makanan. Sasuke bisa bergerak tanpa suara sedikitpun, memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, dan kecepatan super. Perjalanan yang seharusnya ditempuh mobil dalam beberapa jam, Sasuke bisa sampai lebih cepat hanya dengan berlari. Dan ia tidak merasa lelah sedikitpun.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang berlari mengiringinya. Sasuke tahu hal-hal semacam itu juga bukan hal baru bagi Naruto mengingat dia sebelumnya adalah manusia serigala. Tapi vampir memiliki satu hal yang tidak manusia serigala miliki, keabadian. Tak ada yang bisa membunuh vampir kecuali Orochimaru. Bahkan sebelum ini Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan sakit akibat luka fisik. Sakit pertama yang dideritanya setelah ia menjadi vampir adalah sakit akibat haus darah. Dan yang kedua, yang ia alami bertahun-tahun kemudian, adalah ketika Naruto menghisap darahnya.

"Kalau kau tidak fokus ke jalan, kau bisa menabrak sesuatu," celetuk Naruto.

Ucapan Naruto mau tak mau menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya, "Masih jauh?" tanyanya.

"Di hutan itu," jawab Naruto, menunjuk hutan di kaki Gunung Fuji.

Begitu mereka mencapai perbatasan hutan, matahari sudah akan terbit. Mereka berdua berhenti berlari. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto sama-sama tahu kalau asal menerobos ke dalam teritori orang lain tidak akan pernah berakhir baik. Apalagi teritori yang dimaksud adalah teritori milik pemimpin klan manusia serigala.

Tapi Sasuke tahu, Naruto tidak hanya berhenti untuk menghormati teritori orang lain. Ada sesuatu yang mengangganggu pikirannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto, terlalu cepat. "Aku hanya—"

"Berhenti mengelak," potong Sasuke. "Kau sudah terlihat gugup sejak ketika kau menyarankan untuk pergi menanyai pemimpin klanmu. Sekarang, jawab jujur."

Naruto menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan gugup sebelum akhirnya memandang Sasuke. "Pemimpin klan manusia serigala ini… dia…."

Sasuke memandang tajam Naruto, menyuruhnya melanjutkan.

Naruto menghela napas dan akhirnya berkata, "Dia ayahku."

_Uh, oh_.

**-tbc-**

Oh, yeah, and I do aware kalau saya nulis karakter Sasuke di sini. Tapi entah kenapa makin lama jadi makin mirip sama Nico di Angelo orz *don't look at me*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sasuke sama sekali tidak siap. Ia datang menemui pemimpin klan manusia serigala untuk meminta informasi tentang Orochimaru. _Bukan untuk mengakui kalau ia sudah membunuh anaknya, dan mengubahnya jadi vampir pula_. Sasuke benar-benar tidak siap. Ia mungkin abadi, tapi sebagai musuh bebuyutan manusia serigala, pemimpin klan pasti punya hukuman istimewa untuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam Naruto sembari mereka berjalan menuju jantung hutan. Mereka berdua sama-sama gugup sekarang. Sasuke yakin Naruto jelas juga tidak siap menjelaskan pada ayahnya kalau ia sudah jadi vampir.

"Siapa nama ayahmu?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha mengatasi kegugupannya.

"Namikaze. Namikaze Minato," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke mencelos. Ia tahu nama itu. Berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, ia pernah menghadapi seorang Namikaze. Hari di mana manusia serigala menyatakan vampir sebagai musuh bebuyutan mereka. Bisa jadi itu adalah kakek Naruto atau kakek buyut Naruto.

"Tapi namamu bukan Namikaze," komentar Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku memakai nama ibuku. Aturan di klan kami seperti itu. Aku baru bisa menyandang nama Namikaze setelah aku dinobatkan jadi pemimpin klan yang baru."

Sasuke mencelos lagi. "Saudaramu yang lain juga memakai nama ibumu?" tanya Sasuke, berharap jawaban Naruto tidak seperti yang dia takutkan…

"Aku anak satu-satunya."

Sasuke rasanya sudah ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke pohon terdekat. _Ia membunuh satu-satunya pewaris klan Namikaze. Ia mematikan garis keturunan ningrat manusia serigala_. Ia dan manusia serigala memang musuh bebuyutan, tapi bukan berarti ia ingin klan mereka punah. Manusia serigala adalah lawan bertarungnya yang paling berat, dan ia menikmati pertarungan dengan mereka. Hanya itu, tidak lebih. Tidak ada dendam yang terlibat.

"Jangan khawatir," ucap Naruto lagi, seakan membaca pikiran Sasuke, "Kalau aku tidak ada, sepupu klan Namikaze, klan Sabaku, yang akan menggantikan. Rezim manusia serigala belum akan berakhir."

_Tetap saja_.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah Naruto, makin dalam menuju ke jantung hutan. Ia memutuskan untuk diam sepanjang sisa perjalanan, menimbang-nimbang penjelasan macam apa yang akan ia suguhkan kepada Namikaze Minato atas situasi yang melibatkan dirinya dan putranya.

Tapi sebelum Sasuke bisa memilih kata-kata yang tepat, Naruto berkata, "Sudah sampai."

Mereka sudah tiba di jantung hutan yang berupa bukaan luas di tengah-tengah rimbunnya pepohonan. Ada banyak serigala di sana, berkumpul, tapi di bawah pohon yang paling besar, duduk seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru seperti Naruto. Sasuke yakin di adalah Namikaze Minato.

Pria itu tersenyum memandang Naruto yang berjalan menghampirinya, tapi segera setelah ia melihat Sasuke di belakangnya, matanya berkilat tajam.

"Apa yang dilakukan vampir itu di sini?" tanyanya geram.

Seperti yang sudah Sasuke perkirakan, kemampuan pemimpin klan memang berada di level yang berbeda dengan Naruto. Minato bisa mengetahui kalau dia vampir hanya dengan sekali lihat. Naruto bahkan tidak menyadarinya sampai mereka berhadapan langsung.

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Minato. Mereka hanya bertukar pandang gugup, dan ketika tatapan mereka kembali ke Minato, pria itu sudah bangkit berdiri dan membelalak marah.

"Naruto, kau…," ucapnya. Tampaknya ia sudah tahu kalau anak semata-wayangnya sudah _bukan lagi manusia serigala_. Habis sudah.

"Ayah, aku bisa jelaskan," ujar Naruto cepat sebelum Minato melempar mereka berdua keluar dari hutannya. "Kumohon," pinta Naruto lagi.

Minato menatap mereka berdua selama beberapa saat, kemudian menghela napas. "Ikuti aku," katanya, seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan, meninggalkan bukaan penuh serigala di belakangnya.

* * *

Untungnya, Minato adalah pemimpin ideal dimana ia selalu berpikir dengan kepala dingin dan secara rasional. Ia memang langsung melempar Sasuke ke pohon terdekat begitu cerita Naruto sampai di bagian ia membunuhnya, tapi amarahnya surut begitu mendengar Sasuke berusaha menghidupkan kembali Naruto.

"Jadi… apa Ayah tahu sesuatu tentang Orochimaru ini?" tanya Naruto setelah ia selesai bercerita.

Sasuke tetap bungkam. Alangkah lebih baik kalau ia sama sekali tidak ikut campur dalam pembicaraan ini. Biar Naruto saja yang menanganinya. Ia sudah cukup membuat Minato murka.

Minato tampak berpikir selama beberapa saat, kemudian menjawab, "Kakek buyutmu pernah bertemu dengan Orochimaru ini. Iblis keji dan licik. Ia rela melakukan apapun agar tetap terjadi pertumpahan darah di muka Bumi. Menjadikan vampir ini sebagai pionnya jelas adalah hal yang mungkin sekali dia lakukan."

"Tapi apa Ayah tahu bagaimana cara membunuhnya?"

"Orochimaru adalah makhluk kuno. Usianya jauh lebih tua dibanding semua makhluk hidup yang ada di muka Bumi ini."

Sasuke tahu itu. Tapi apa itu berarti mengalahkan Orochimaru juga mustahil?

"Tapi menurut kisah yang kudengar," ujar Minato lagi, "Orochimaru hanya bisa dibunuh menggunakan sepasang pedang, Izanagi dan Izanami."

Sasuke memandang Minato penuh harap. Setidaknya mereka masih memiliki kesempatan…

"Dimana kami bisa menemukan sepasang pedang ini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Gampang saja," jawab Minato ringan. "Kalau kalian sudah bertemu Orochimaru, kalian pasti menyadari di punggungnya ada dua bilah pedang kan? Itu Izanagi dan Izanami."

Sasuke membelalak mendengar jawaban Minato. Satu-satunya kesempatan mereka mengalahkan Orochimaru hanya dengan menggunakan pedang_nya_? Jangankan merebut pedang itu, menyentuh Orochimaru dengan ujung jari saja adalah hal yang kelewat mustahil.

"Terimakasih, Ayah," ujar Naruto. Kalaupun ia merasakan keputusasaan yang sama dengan Sasuke, ia tidak menunjukkannya.

"Kalau kalian ingin melacak Orochimaru," ucap Minato lagi, "Mengikuti jejaknya adalah hal yang cukup mudah. Vampir ini bukan satu-satunya pion yang pernah iblis itu ciptakan." Minato memandang Sasuke dengan mata birunya, membuat Sasuke seakan dirontgen. "Orochimaru selalu mengawasi pion-pionnya. Datang saja ke lokasi tempat dimana kematian-kematian aneh manusia terjadi. Kalian mungkin akan menemukan iblis itu di sana."

Naruto mengangguk lagi pada ayahnya. Ia menarik lengan Sasuke untuk menyeretnya pergi sebelum _mood_ Minato kembali memburuk mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke pada anaknya, tapi Minato berkata lagi, "Naruto, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan vampir ini."

Sasuke bertukar pandang dengan Naruto, tapi pemuda pirang itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sepeninggal Naruto, Sasuke bersikap waspada. Kalau Minato menginginkan pertarungan, ia akan meladeninya. Tapi alih-alih, Minato justru memandangnya dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Sasuke," panggilnya. Kali pertama ia menyebutkan nama Sasuke. Sebelumnya ia memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'vampir ini'. "Kau tentu menyadari apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau berhasil membunuh Orochimaru," ujarnya.

Sasuke membalas tatapan Minato. "Hal itu belum tentu terjadi."

Minato tersenyum lemah. "Aku menghargai perasaan dan optimismemu pada anakku, Sasuke. Tapi seandainya itu benar…."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi," sergah Sasuke sebelum dirinya sempat mencegahnya.

Minato menatapnya tajam. Ia menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. "Kau tidak seburuk yang diceritakan Kakek," ujarnya singkat sebelum mengedik pada Sasuke, memberinya isyarat untuk menyusul Naruto pergi.

"Apa yang dikatakan Ayah padamu?" tanya Naruto begitu Sasuke menemukannya di bukaan tempat serigala-serigala berkumpul, tengah mengelus seekor serigala berbulu hitam legam.

"Hanya ancaman seorang Ayah biasanya," jawab Sasuke, "Kalau aku mencelakaimu lagi bla bla bla."

Naruto tertawa. "Jadi, kita lanjutkan perjalanan sekarang? Berburu Orochimaru?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mulai mengecek berita tentang kematian-kematian misterius. Naruto ikut melihat ke layar ponselnya dari balik bahu Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa memanggilnya saja seperti waktu kau menghidupkanku tempo hari?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Orochimaru datang dan pergi sesukanya. Ia memenuhi panggilanku waktu itu hanya karena ia melihat kesempatan lain untuk membuatku sengsara. Sebelum itu, ia tak pernah datang walau aku teriak-teriak memanggilnya."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk paham. "Tunggu, balik lagi ke berita sebelumnya," ujar Naruto, melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Sasuke agar bisa menjangkau layar ponselnya. "Yang ini cukup menarik sekaligus mencurigakan."

Sasuke mengamati judul beritanya dan membaca isinya sekilas. "Kesini?" tanyanya, memastikan seraya menoleh ke arah Naruto, sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya agar hidungnya tidak menyentuh pipi Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk mantap dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke, membalas tatapannya. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Jangan lupa kau harus berburu dalam perjalanan," ucapnya. "Aku mulai lapar."

Dan ia terbahak melihat mata Sasuke melebar penuh dengan rasa horor dan trauma. Sasuke hanya mendengus geli dan mengantungi ponselnya.

**-tbc-**

Maaf, saya nggak tahan untuk nggak subtle. Dan saya malah jadi makin bertanya-tanya, sebenanya ini fanfic BL apa bukan sih?

Iya dan itu ada sinyal di tengah hutan. Jangan tanya saya. Provider internetnya udah pake sinyal 6G *plak*

And, okay, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't inspired by Supernatural &amp; KuroFai dari TRC.


	6. Chapter 6

**Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi ketika Naruto tiba-tiba membantingnya ke atas tempat tidur. Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Naruto yang menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat erat tapi usahanya sia-sia. Baru akhir-akhir ini Sasuke menyadari kalau Naruto sedikit lebih kuat darinya.

Pemuda pirang itu membungkuk di atasnya dan hanya menyeringai kejam melihat usaha sia-sia Sasuke untuk melepaskan diri. Sasuke pikir ia akan mulai terbiasa dengan ini.

"Bodoh," keluh Sasuke akhirnya. "Setidaknya biarkan aku berpakaian dulu."

Naruto mengernyit dan melihat ke bawah, menyadari kalau Sasuke hanya mengenakan handuk saja yang melilit pinggangnya. Naruto mengerang kesal dan melepaskan Sasuke.

"Aku lapar," keluh pemuda pirang itu, menghenyakkan dirinya di tempat tidur, membiarkan Sasuke lolos untuk berpakaian. Sasuke berpakaian secepat yang ia bisa, lalu mendudukkan diri di sebelah Naruto.

"Aku siap," ucapnya.

Naruto menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan mata birunya. "Kau selalu kesakitan tiap kali aku menghisap darahmu," tanggap Naruto.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tidak membahayakan hidup."

Naruto tampak meragukan jawaban Sasuke, tapi toh ia tetap mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher pucat Sasuke dan Sasuke membiarkan kedua taring Naruto menancap di sana.

Sasuke pikir ia akan terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya. Tapi dugaannya salah. Sakitnya tetap membakar seluruh tubuhnya dan kali ini, ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak. Setiap tetes darah yang dihisap dari tubuhnya rasanya seperti lidah api yang melukai setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Sasuke tidak bisa merasakan hal lain selain rasa sakit.

Ketika rasanya sudah begitu lama, rasa sakitnya mendadak berkurang dan Sasuke merasakan Naruto menjauhkan diri darinya. Sasuke terengah. Ia menyadari kalau Naruto setengah memeluknya. Ketika Sasuke membuka mata hitamnya lagi, ia melihat mata biru Naruto dekat di hadapannya.

"Maaf," gumam Naruto. Rasa bersalah yang sangat besar terlihat di iris biru itu.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. "Biarkan aku tidur," jawab Sasuke lirih dan Naruto membantunya menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuknya berbaring. Energi Sasuke rasanya terhisap habis. Orochimaru jelas menemukan cara paling efektif untuk membuatnya menderita. Sasuke sudah nyaris sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadarannya ketika ia merasakan Naruto menyelimuti tubuhnya dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Detik berikutnya, gelap.

* * *

Ketika Sasuke bangun beberapa jam kemudian, sudah tengah malam. Ia merasakan jantungnya sedikit nyeri. Ia harus berburu. Selalu seperti ini. Ia membutuhkan asupan baru setiap Naruto selesai dengannya.

"Hai, _Sleeping Beauty_."

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Naruto tengah serius menekuni laptopnya di atas meja. Saat ini mereka tengah transit di sebuah motel di kota kecil tempat sebuah kasus pembunuhan misterius terjadi. Misi mereka hanya satu, mencari Orochimaru. Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto sedang membaca semua artikel yang bisa ia temukan mengenai kematian misterius yang sedang terjadi dari laptopnya.

Sasuke turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Naruto. "Apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanyanya, membungkuk dari balik bahu Naruto dan ikut melihat ke layar laptop.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Fakta-fakta yang sudah kita ketahui dalam perjalanan kesini sebenarnya. Ditemukan mayat-mayat dengan keadaan mengenaskan, seakan mereka _dimangsa_. Dan bekas gigi yang tertinggal di mayat adalah bekas gigi manusia."

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, mengambil jaketnya yang ia gantung di kepala tempat tidurnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto, menoleh dari layar laptopnya.

"Makan," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia menyadari perubahan ekspresi Naruto ketika ia menjawab pertanyaannya. "Sekalian mencari informasi dari lokasi kejadian langsung, mungkin?" tambah Sasuke.

"Kau ingin aku ikut?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah berburu bersama orang lain dan sebaiknya tetap begitu." Dan tanpa menunggu komentar lain dari Naruto, Sasuke melangkah keluar kamar.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto menawarinya untuk ikut berburu bersamanya. Dan bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke selalu menolak dengan alasan yang sama. Dan mereka sama-sama tahu kalau alasan yang diulang-ulang itu bukan alasan sebenarnya. Sasuke hanya tidak ingin Naruto melihatnya membunuh. Sasuke membiarkan instingnya menguasainya ketika ia berburu, dengan hanya sedikit kemanusiaan yang tersisa dalam dirinya. Sasuke tak tahu kenapa penting baginya untuk tidak membiarkan Naruto melihatnya berburu, tapi ia tetap ingin menundanya selama mungkin. Atau mungkin ia tahu kenapa, namun sulit mengakuinya.

Kota kecil yang mereka singgahi sekarang sedikit lebih besar dari kota tempat Naruto berasal. Jumlah penduduknya lebih banyak, jadi lebih banyak pilihan untuk Sasuke. Bukan berarti ia ingin melakukan pembunuhan massal malam ini. Meminum habis darah seorang manusia saja cukup untuk membuatnya dan Naruto bertahan selama satu minggu. Dalam satu bulan ia hanya perlu membunuh empat sampai lima orang. Cukup banyak sebenarnya kalau dibandingkan dengan sebelum ada Naruto dulu—dua atau tiga orang cukup untuk satu bulan—tapi Sasuke tidak ada pilihan lain.

Sasuke berkeliaran di gang-gang sempit yang gelap. Ia sudah menentukan targetnya. Seorang gadis yang berjalan sempoyongan dan bergumam sendiri. Kelihatan jelas kalau gadis itu sedang mabuk. Sasuke menyeringai ketika melihat momen yang pas untuk menyerang gadis itu, dan ia melakukannya.

Sasuke keluar dari sudut gelap tempat bersembunyi dan menyergap gadis itu. Ia menekapkan tangan kanannya di mulut gadis itu, menahan kedua tangan gadis itu tetap berada di sisi tubuhnya dengan tangan kirinya, dan dengan satu gerakan cepat menancapkan taringnya di leher si gadis. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Gadis itu bukan tak sempat berteriak karena saat ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, Sasuke sudah menghisap separuh darahnya dan ia terlalu lemas untuk bereaksi. Ketika Sasuke selesai, ia membiarkan gadis itu tergeletak di gang, pucat dan tak bernyawa.

Sasuke memandang mayat gadis itu dengan sedikit rasa bersalah dan menjilat sisa darah di ujung bibirnya ketika ia menyadari ia sedang diawasi. Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat, mengamati seluruh gang, dan melihat Naruto berdiri di balik bayang-bayang. Sasuke membelalak.

"Naruto…?"

Pemuda itu keluar dari bayang-bayang dan menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Naruto baru saja melihatnya membunuh tanpa belas kasihan. Ia sepenuhnya yakin Naruto yang memiliki rasa keadilan tinggi itu akan menghajarnya di tempat, tapi pemuda pirang itu ternyata tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak.

Ketika Sasuke hendak mengatakan sesuatu untuk mengatasi kesunyian yang canggung di antara mereka, pendengarannya yang tajam menangkap sesuatu. Ia bertukar pandang dengan Naruto dan tahu kalau Naruto juga mendengar hal yang sama. Mereka bergerak pelan tanpa suara, menghampiri sumber bunyi, dan mereka melihatnya.

Sesosok tubuh yang sebagian besar tersembunyi dalam kegelapan hanya di gang di sebelah tempat Sasuke meninggalkan mayat gadis tadi. Tubuh itu membungkuk di atas sosok lainnya, dan Sasuke bisa mendengar suara gigitan dan kunyahan yang brutal. Tampaknya bukan hanya Sasuke yang memutuskan untuk berburu malam ini.

**-tbc-**

Karena saya udah bilang ini terpengaruh dari Supernatural, jangan heran kalau makin lama plotnya makin gaje, penuh drama, penderitaan, dan nggak selesai-selesai. Haha. Saya pikir Supernatural bakal tamat di season 10 ini, but I've never been so wrong. CW udah pick up series itu buat season 11nya tahun depan orz *malah curhat*


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

"Apa itu?" bisik Naruto, nyaris tanpa suara.

"_Ghoul_," jawab Sasuke dengan sama lirihnya.

Tak adanya komentar dari Naruto membuat Sasuke paham kalau pemuda itu bertanya-tanya tentang apa itu _ghoul_. "Makhluk yang memakan manusia," Sasuke menjelaskan. "Itu menjelaskan bekas gigitan di mayat-mayat sebelumnya. Aku pernah mendengar tentang mereka di sekitar abad ke 19 awal. Tapi aku tak yakin apa dia jadi begitu karena Orochimaru."

Mereka masih terus mengamati sosok _ghoul_ itu yang masih sibuk makan dengan lahap. Terlihat menjijikkan sebenarnya kalau Sasuke bukan vampir. Ia pasti akan kehilangan selera makan sampai berbulan-bulan ke depan. _Ghoul_ itu merobek daging mayat dengan giginya, menyebabkan serpihan daging dan darah muncrat kemana-mana. Meskipun tertutup bayang-bayang, penglihatan Sasuke yang melebihi manusia bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Daging yang terkoyak, organ tubuh yang terpapar, darah yang menggenang, semuanya.

"Kita serang sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Sasuke mengangguk dan memberi isyarat pada Naruto supaya dia tetap menunggu di sini sementara Sasuke pindah tempat ke sisi seberang agar mereka bisa menyerang _ghoul_ itu dari dua arah.

Ketika Sasuke sudah siap di posisinya, Sasuke mengangguk ke arah Naruto dan di saat bersamaan, mereka melesat maju ke arah _ghoul_.

Di luar dugaan, _ghoul_ itu menyadari keberadaan Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia menghindar di saat yang tepat, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menyerang udara kosong. Tapi dengan reflek mereka yang luar biasa, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto kembali mengarahkan serangan ke arah _ghoul_.

Mungkin kalau hanya Sasuke sendirian, pertarungan tidak akan selesai secepat ini. Tapi dua vampir sama sekali bukan tandingan. Dengan segera, _ghoul_ itu sudah kewalahan menghadapi Sasuke dan Naruto, dan Sasuke memanfaatkan itu untuk meluncurkan serangan telak dan membekuk si _ghoul_.

_Ghoul_ itu jatuh terkapar akibat serangan Sasuke. Naruto segera menahannya agar ia tetap terbaring di tanah.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya _ghoul_ itu, dan Sasuke jadi menyadari kalau _ghoul_ itu wanita. Sebelum ini gendernya tersamarkan oleh rambut yang awut-awutan dan darah mangsanya yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh _ghoul _itu.

"Siapa kami tidak penting," jawab Naruto. "Kami hanya menginginkan jawaban darimu."

_Ghoul_ itu memandang Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian, menyadari kalau ia sudah tidak ada kesempatan melawan lagi. "Jawaban apa?"

Sasuke berjongkok di sisi lain _ghoul_ itu, yang masih dipegangi Naruto agar tetap terperangkap di tanah. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang Orochimaru?"

_Ghoul_ itu, dengan matanya yang berwarna putih menjijikkan menatap Sasuke. "Orochimaru?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia tidak menjelaskan lebih jauh.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya," ujar _ghoul_ itu akhirnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto bertukar pandang. "Bagaimana bisa kau berubah menjadi _ghoul_?" tanya Naruto akhirnya.

_Ghoul_ itu tampak memikirkan jawabannya selama beberapa saat, kemudian menggelang. "Entahlah," jawabnya. "Yang kutahu hanya ketika aku bangun, aku berada di dalam peti mati dan aku harus menggali jalanku sendiri keluar."

Sasuke kembali bertukar pandang dengan Naruto. Jadi begini saja? Tak ada petunjuk tentang keberadaan Orochimaru?

"Tapi aku melihat seorang pria sedang berdiri di dekat makamku," ujar _ghoul _itu lagi, mengembalikan perhatian Sasuke dan Naruto padanya. "Pria itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang kesempatan kedua yang tak boleh aku sia-siakan."

"Apa pria itu berambut hitam panjang? Membawa dua pedang di punggungnya?" bombardir Sasuke.

_Ghoul_ itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Ia mengenakan kacamata dan jubah hitam. Rambutnya abu-abu."

Mungkin ini adalah petunjuk lain untuk bisa menemukan Orochimaru. "Dimana kami bisa menemukan pria itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia bilang dia akan pergi ke utara. Membangkitkan yang lain lagi."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Ia tahu kalau melacak jejak Orochimaru bukan hal yang mudah, tapi ini cukup sebagai permulaan. Ia sudah hendak mengajak Naruto pergi, tapi pemuda pirang itu masih tetap menahan _ghoul_ itu di tanah. Firasat Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk segera menarik Naruto pergi dari situ, tapi sebelum ia sempat melakukan apapun, Naruto sudah lebih dulu mencengkram wajah _ghoul_ itu, dan dengan satu tekanan kuat, kepala _ghoul _pecah dengan bunyi memuakkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke, terbelalak kaget.

Naruto bangkit berdiri, mengusap wajahnya yang kena cipratan darah dengan lengan bajunya. "Ia awalnya sudah mati, Sasuke. Ia hanya mayat hidup."

Sasuke masih memandang Naruto, tak mengerti.

Naruto balas menatap Sasuke. "Ia sudah membunuh orang."

"Aku juga sudah membunuh banyak orang," sergah Sasuke.

Naruto tidak langsung menanggapi itu. Ia memandang Sasuke dalam diam, merengkuh leher Sasuke dengan dengan tangannya yang bersih dari darah _ghoul_ dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya di sepanjang garis rahang Sasuke. "Kau lain," ujarnya.

Sasuke masih memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi tak percaya, tapi Naruto tersenyum padanya. "Ayo," ujarnya, "ada jejak yang harus kita ikuti."

Sasuke masih bergeming di tempatnya selama beberapa saat, tapi kemudian ia mengikuti Naruto.

**-tbc-**

Saya nulis apa 8'D Maap yak orz


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sasuke _benar-benar tidak percaya ini_.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu sejak mereka meninggalkan kota kecil dengan mayat _ghoul_ di belakang mereka. Matahari sudah sepenuhnya terbit sekarang. Begitu mendapat informasi kalau pria yang membangkitkan _ghoul_ itu pergi ke utara, Sasuke segera mengecek ponselnya untuk mencari berita tempat di mana terjadi kasus misterius di daerah utara. Segera, Sasuke menemukannya. Kasus hilangnya anak-anak pada tengah malam secara misterius. Kasus itu sudah berlangsung selama berhari-hari, dan baik Sasuke maupun Naruto memutuskan kalau tidak ada salahnya mengecek kota itu.

Tapi, sekali lagi, Sasuke _benar-benar tidak percaya ini_. Hal yang selalu dilakukan Sasuke dan Naruto begitu mencapai suatu kota dan memutuskan untuk menetap di sana selama beberapa hari tentunya adalah mencari tempat penginapan. Tapi sayangnya, Sasuke yang sudah hidup selama beratus-ratus tahun tidak pernah memperkirakan tanggal. Dan Naruto yang apatis tentang hal yang bernama kalender juga tidak bisa diandalkan.

Mereka mencapai kota pada akhir pekan yang bertepatan dengan liburan pertengahan musim semi, menyebabkan semua penginapan yang mereka datangi penuh karena festival besar akan diselenggarakan di kota itu dan hampir semua orang dari seluruh penjuru negeri datang dan menyaksikan. Satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa bagi mereka adalah, _love hotel_.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mereka dengan kesal. Mereka hanya bisa menyewa satu kamar karena hanya itu satu-satunya yang tersisa. Ia melempar kuncinya ke meja terdekat asal saja, mendudukkan diri di sofa yang dihiasi berbagai macam borgol dalam berbagai bentuk dan ukuran, membuka laptopnya dan memutuskan untuk melakukan riset tentang hilangnya anak-anak itu secara lebih terperinci.

Naruto meletakkan tasnya di atas meja juga, mengamati kamar dengan dekorasi BDSM yang norak dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan canggung. Sasuke mengamati Naruto yang sejak memasuki hotel ini sudah salah tingkah melalui sudut matanya dan mendengus geli. _First timer_, eh?

"Jumlah anak yang menghilang sampai detik ini ada sembilan belas," ujar Sasuke, memecah keheningan dan berusaha mencairkan kecanggungan Naruto.

Usahanya cukup berhasil. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya di tepi tempat tidur dan pindah ke sofa bersama Sasuke untuk ikut melihat apa yang dibaca Sasuke di laptopnya.

"Dan sama sekali tak ada jejak. Tak ada bekas kekerasan di kamar anak-anak itu. Seakan mereka semua lenyap begitu saja," tambah Sasuke lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar dari sini, mengunjungi salah satu rumah korban dan melihat-lihat? Siapa tahu ada petunjuk yang dilewatkan polisi biasa," tanggap Naruto.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan dikatakan orangtua anak yang hilang kalau rumahnya dikunjungi dua pemuda SMA yang berkata ingin melihat-lihat kamar anaknya?" tanya Sasuke sarkastis.

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Aku kan tidak bilang kita harus meminta izin pemilik rumah."

* * *

Menit berikutnya, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berdiri di sebuah gang sempit di belakang sebuah rumah sederhana.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kamar yang di atas itu adalah kamar anaknya?" tanya Sasuke, masih dengan nada sarkastis.

"Ya kalau bukan tinggal pindah, kan?" balas Naruto cuek. "Harus ada satu yang berjaga di sini."

"Aku yang naik, kau yang berjaga di sini," tanggap Sasuke, sudah siap memanjat, tapi Naruto mencekal lengannya.

"Kita putuskan dengan _janken_," ujarnya.

Sasuke menghela napas dan menyetujuinya. Sayangnya, justru dia yang kalah.

"Jangan sampai ketahuan," Sasuke mendesis memperingkatkan.

Naruto, dengan tampang jahilnya yang biasa, menyeringai lebar, "Aku juga vampir, Sasuke," ucapnya, "Aku juga bisa bergerak tanpa suara. Buktinya tempo hari aku bisa mengikutimu tanpa ketahuan."

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya sementara Naruto melompat dan berhasil menangkap teralis balkon lantai dua dan dengan satu gerakan mulus, mengangkat dirinya dan memanjat teralis balkon. Sasuke sedikit terkesan. Naruto jago _parkour_ juga ternyata. Naruto sudah membungkuk dan mengutak-atik pintu geser balkon untuk membuka kuncinya dengan penjepit yang diambilnya dari kamar hotel. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, Naruto sudah berbalik dan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya ke arah Sasuke, lalu membuka pintu gesernya dan menyelinap masuk. Anak itu berbakat jadi pencuri ulung juga rupanya.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Sasuke memandang ke sekelilingnya. Sama sekali tak ada orang lewat di gang itu. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu tutup bak sampah besar di dekatnya dan menunggu.

Setelah rasanya cukup lama, terdengar suara jeritan dari dalam rumah tempat Naruto menyusup. Sasuke segera melompat turun dari tempatnya duduk dan sudah bersiap untuk naik juga menyusul Naruto, tapi pemuda pirang itu sudah lebih dulu muncul di balkon.

"Sasuke, tangkap!" serunya, dan Naruto melompat dari atas balkon, membuat Sasuke tak ada pilihan lain selain menangkapnya dalam posisi _bridal-style_. Begitu Naruto sudah pas dalam gendongannya, Sasuke melesat pergi dari tempat itu dengan kecepatan vampirnya.

Menit berikutnya, mereka sudah kembali berada dalam kamar hotel. Sasuke menunduk memandang Naruto yang masih dalam gendongannya dengan tatapan tak senang.

Naruto hanya memberinya senyum lebar. "Sampai kapan kau mau menggendongku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghela napas dan melempar tubuh Naruto ke tempat tidur. "Kau bilang kau _tidak akan_ ketahuan?" tuntut Sasuke geram.

Naruto terkekeh dan mendudukkan diri. "Tidak masalah kan? Toh kita berhasil kabur."

Sasuke berdecak. "Apa yang kau temukan?" tanyanya.

Naruto merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kulit seukuran ibu jari. Naruto melemparkan kantung itu ke arah Sasuke. "Aku menemukannya di eternit. Aku menduga itu satu-satunya tempat yang dilewatkan polisi, dan aku terbukti benar."

Ketika Sasuke melihat simbol di kantung itu, pemahaman menyapu otaknya.

"Siapapun yang menculik anak-anak itu," ujarnya, "dia adalah penyihir. Ini jelas simbol guna-guna."

"Ah, tidak heran mereka seakan lenyap begitu saja."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Dan penyihir itu akan butuh dua anak lagi."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Sasuke memandang kantung kulit itu. "Aku tahu sebuah ritual yang hanya bisa dilaksanakan di tengah malam pertengahan musim semi, saat siang dan malam berlangsung sama panjang. Ritual itu membutuhkan korban dua puluh satu anak-anak."

Naruto membelalak. "Pertengahan musim semi kan besok…."

"Dan kita juga akan bisa menemui penyihir di balik semua ini."

* * *

Sasuke menatap nyalang ke langit-langit kamar. Naruto berbaring di sebelahnya, masih mengutak-atik ponselnya. Mereka akhirnya setuju untuk tidur seranjang, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa tidur.

Penemuan kantung kulit itu membuat ingatan Sasuke kembali ke masa lalu, di awal abad ke -19. Ia tahu benar tentang ritual itu karena ia pernah melakukannya. Ia menculik anak-anak malang itu, menyerahkannya pada penyihir dan ia membantu penyihir itu membunuhi anak-anak itu. Semua hanya demi keabadian semu yang ingin penyihir itu dapatkan.

Sasuke sendiri tak tahu kenapa waktu itu ia bersedia membantu. Tapi kalau penyihir yang akan melakukan ritual ini sama dengan yang Sasuke kenal, itu berarti ia akan mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Orochimaru.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Pertanyaan Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Sasuke menoleh ke sisinya dan mendapati Naruto tengah berbaring menyamping dengan tangan menyangga kepalanya. Mata birunya yang ia warisi dari ayahnya memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sasuke, kembali menoleh ke langit-langit kamar.

Sasuke merasakan telunjuk Naruto menempel di antara kedua alisnya. "'Bukan apa-apa' itu membuat alismu berkerut," ujarnya. "Katakan."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, menyerah. "Aku pernah membantu seorang penyihir melakukan ritual yang sama," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk paham, menjauhkan telunjuknya dari kening Sasuke. "Tak heran kau sepertinya paham betul ritual apa ini."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi itu, masih disibukkan dengan pikirannya. Naruto juga diam, masih memandang Sasuke.

Ketika akhirnya Sasuke kembali membalas tatapan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu angkat bicara.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan penuh tanya seraya mengikuti jejak Naruto, berbaring miring dengan tangan menyangga kepala.

"Kalau dipikir lagi," lanjut Naruto, "Aku yang menyarankanmu untuk minum darah hewan alih-alih manusia. Dan aku sendiri yang marah karena kau membunuh kawananku. Kalau waktu itu kita bicarakan baik-baik, mungkin Orochimaru takkan menjebakmu lagi."

Setelah mendengar itu, Sasuke hanya diam memandang Naruto selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian berkata, "Kau mengatakan padaku tempo hari, saat kau membunuh _ghoul_ itu, kalau aku lain. Apa maksudmu?"

Betapa herannya Sasuke, Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Ia justru menghindari tatapan Sasuke. "Yah, aku berhutang nyawa padamu kan…," jawabnya.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Aku membunuhmu, Naruto."

"Yah, tapi kan kau berusaha menghidupkanku lagi meskipun dengan itu kau jadi harus berurusan dengan Orochimaru."

Sasuke masih mengernyit memandang Naruto. "Jawabanmu tidak masuk akal. _Ghoul_ itu juga membunuh bukan karena kenginannya. Ia tadinya sudah mati dengan tenang sampai dia dihidupkan lagi."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, hal yang biasa ia lakukan kalau ia gugup. "Oh, ayolah, Sasuke. Masa kau harus menanyakan kenapa aku bilang kau lain sih? Kau sudah hidup jauh lebih lama dari aku. Pengalaman hidupmu jauh lebih banyak. Dan selama hampir enam bulan ini kau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku dan kau masih tidak menyadarinya?"

Sasuke mengerjap. "Sejak… kapan?" tanya lambat-lambat.

Naruto menghela napas. "Entahlah," jawabnya. "Aku tidak yakin. Beberapa minggu setelah aku jadi vampir? Kurasa karena aku jadi menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu bersamamu dan aku jadi _mengenalmu_."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Oke, kurasa sekarang ini adalah momen canggung dan karena aku sadar diri, aku akan tidur di sofa," tambah Naruto lagi. Ia sudah hendak bangkit, tapi Sasuke menahannya.

"Aku tidak keberatan," ucapnya. "Kau benar. Pengalaman hidupku sudah jauh lebih banyak darimu."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum lega. "Trims," ujarnya.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Ia tersenyum tipis dan berbalik ke posisi telentang. "Selamat malam, Naruto," ujarnya seraya memejamkan mata.

Sasuke bisa merasakan Naruto masih memandangnya, tapi ia mendengar jawaban lirih Naruto, "Malam, Sasuke."

**-tbc-**

Saya nulis apa sih? -.-

Tanggal 21 Maret adalah peringatan hari 春分の日(_shunbun no hi_) alias _spring equinox_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Esoknya, menjelang tengah malam, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah bersiap menghadapi penyihir yang melakukan ritual itu. Mereka berdua berlari menerobos malam, menuju ke arah gedung tertinggi yang ada di kota itu. Ritual itu selalu dilakukan di titik tertinggi di daerah tempat ritual itu dilakukan. Dulu, dilakukan di bukit-bukit. Namun sekarang, setelah banyak gedung-gedung pencakar langit, bukit-bukit bukan lagi menjadi titik tertinggi.

Gedung paling tinggi di kota itu terletak jauh dari keramaian festival, menguatkan teori Sasuke tentang tempat di mana ritual itu dilaksanakan.

Benar saja, ketika Sasuke dan Naruto mencapai puncak gedung, mereka mendapati dua puluh satu anak tengah tertidur lelap, diposisikan dalam formasi tertentu di dalam sebuah lingkaran yang dikelilingi lilin-lilin.

Sasuke menahan Naruto agar mereka tetap tersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang.

"Kau melihat penyihirnya?" tanya Naruto dari balik bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia memicingkan matanya, tapi tak ada orang lain selain mereka dan anak-anak yang tak sadarkan diri di atap gedung itu. Mereka terus mengamati dan menunggu. Sasuke mengecek arlojinya. Sudah hampir tengah malam.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dan Sasuke melihatnya. Seorang pria, persis seperti yang dideskripsikan _ghoul_ wanita itu, pria berkacamata dengan rambut abu-abu, mengenakan jubah hitam dan memegang sebuah belati perak di tangannya.

Sasuke terbelalak. Ia mengenali orang itu. Meskipun sekarang penampilannya lain, ia tidak mungkin salah. Tiga abad yang lalu, Sasuke-lah yang membantunya menjalankan ritual ini.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto, rupanya menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kabuto," jawabnya. "Ia penyihir terkuat yang aku tahu. Kaki tangan Orochimaru langsung."

"Bagus kan kalau begitu? Kita jadi bisa mendapatkan petunjuk jelas tentang keberadaan Orochimaru."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Apa kau melewatkan bagian _ia penyihir terkuat yang aku tahu_?"

Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum lemah.

"Kabuto tidak mengenalmu. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan kau tetap di sini sambil menunggu tanda dariku untuk membunuhnya. Cabut jantungnya, kau paham? Jangan ragu-ragu. Ia takkan mati kecuali jantungnya dipisahkan dari tubuhnya," ujar Sasuke.

Tapi Naruto menggeleng, membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan ekspresi tidak senang.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengalihkan perhatiannya sementara kau cabut jantungnya? Tidak ada hubungannya kan Kabuto mengenalku atau tidak?"

Sasuke berbalik dan menghimpit Naruto ke dinding beton dengan gusar. "Dengar, aku mengenalnya berarti aku tahu seberapa kuatnya dia. Aku takkan melemparmu untuk menghadapinya karena kau sama sekali tak tahu sejauh apa kemampuannya. Kau bisa mati konyol."

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Kupikir aku abadi."

Mata Sasuke menyipit berbahaya. "Kabuto tahu cara-cara yang membuat kematian terdengar menyenangkan."

Naruto menghela napas. "Oke, baiklah, karena kau sudah memintaku dengan sangat sopan, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta."

Sasuke mengangguk, melepaskan Naruto dan bersiap menyerang Kabuto.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto sebelum Sasuke keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka, "hati-hati."

Sasuke mengangguk, dan melesat keluar. Sasuke tahu mendekati Kabuto adalah tindakan bodoh meskipun ia mendekatinya secara tiba-tiba. Penyihir satu ini seakan memiliki mata di belakang kepalanya. Jadi Sasuke berdiri di sisi terjauh. Lagipula tugasnya hanya mengalihkan perhatian. Kabuto takkan mungkin menghadapinya dan Naruto sekaligus.

"Wah, wah, Uchiha Sasuke. Lama tak berjumpa," ujar Kabuto bahkan sebelum Sasuke sempat buka mulut. Ia masih sibuk di meja ritualnya, tak menoleh ke arah Sasuke sedikitpun. Sasuke bergerak mendekat.

Kabuto tertawa, keji. "Sok pahlawan rupanya sekarang? Ingin menyelamatkan anak-anak ini?" Kabuto berbalik menghadapinya.

"Jangan konyol," Sasuke menanggapi. "Aku hanya ingin bicara."

Kabuto menyeringai licik. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu seorang Uchiha?"

"Katakan padaku di mana Orochimaru berada."

Kabuto mengerjap kaget, kemudian tertawa. "Oh, Sang Boneka ingin memburu tuannya?"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi itu. Ia masih tetap diam di tempatnya, waspada. Kabuto sangat licik dan setia pada Orochimaru yang memberinya kekuatan sihir. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi Orochimaru.

Kabuto tersenyum lagi. "Aku akan mengatakannya setelah aku menyelesaikan ritual ini."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan ritual apapun sebelum kau mengatakan padaku di mana Orochimaru."

Sasuke melesat maju, menyerang Kabuto. Tapi Kabuto terlalu cepat, bahkan untuk ukuran Sasuke. Ia berhasil mengelak, tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil terus menangkis serangan Sasuke. Tengah malam sebentar lagi. Ia harus terus menyibukkan Kabuto. Ia tak boleh sampai melakukan ritualnya.

Sasuke dulu memang bukan tandingan Kabuto, tapi waktu sudah lama berlalu sejak saat itu, dan tampaknya Kabuto juga menyadarinya. Ia sudah berhenti tertawa sekarang, menanggapi Sasuke dengan serius.

"Hentikan, Uchiha. Kau takkan bisa menghalangiku melakukan ritualku," geram Kabuto, mencoba menusuk Sasuke dengan belati peraknya. Sasuke menghindar tepat pada waktunya.

"Masih ada tahun depan, Kabuto."

Kabuto mengerang frustasi, mulai menyerang Sasuke dengan membabi-buta. Tengah malam sudah dekat. Kalau Kabuto melewatkan ritualnya tahun ini, ia akan bisa dibunuh dengan mencabut jantungnya. Ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan Sasuke untuk mengorek informasi dari penyihir itu.

Bel pertama tanda tengah malam sudah berdentang. Sasuke hanya harus menahannya sedikit lagi. Kabuto berbalik, hendak melakukan ritual, tapi Sasuke menahannya. Ia menarik leher Kabuto, membantingnya ke tanah. Kabuto berteriak kesakitan sementara Sasuke memelintir tangannya, memaksanya menjatuhkan belati perak di tangannya.

Tinggal sedikit lagi.

Tapi mendadak mata Kabuto berkilat merah dan di saat bersamaan Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang keras menghantam dadanya, membuatnya terpelanting jauh. Kabuto menggunakan sihirnya. Penyihir itu bangkit berdiri, hendak mengambil belatinya yang terjatuh, tapi reflek Sasuke lebih cepat. Ia lebih dulu melesat ke arah belati itu dan menendangnya ke tepi, membuatnya terjatuh dari atap gedung.

Tepat saat dentang keduabelas selesai.

"Tidak!" teriak Kabuto marah. Ia hendak menyerang Sasuke lagi, tapi di saat bersamaan Naruto mendadak muncul, menahan Kabuto dengan tangannya berada di kirinya, tepat di atas jantungnya. Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menanggapinya. Ia bahkan belum memberi tanda bagi Naruto untuk keluar, tapi rupanya pemuda pirang itu bisa membaca situasinya dengan sangat bagus.

Kabuto tidak bisa bergerak. Ia sudah melewatkan ritualnya dan dengan satu gerakan salah, Naruto bisa langsung mencabut jantungnya.

"Siapa kau?" desis Kabuto.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Naruto. "Katakan saja dimana Orochimaru dan mungkin jantungmu tidak akan lepas."

Sasuke masih berdiri dengan waspada, kalau-kalau Kabuto memutuskan untuk melakukan kelicikan lain. Tapi rasa putus asa sudah membayang di mata penyihir itu. Melewatkan ritual keabadiannya, yang berarti membuatnya jauh dari kata keabadian sampai waktu untuk ritual berikutnya tiba, jelas membuatnya hancur.

"Tak ada yang tahu," jawab Kabuto. Suaranya bergetar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Orochimaru datang dan pergi sesukanya. Kau takkan bisa menemukannya dimanapun," ujar Kabuto, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto bertukar pandang putus asa.

"Tapi," Kabuto melanjutkan, "Kau bisa memanggilnya secara paksa."

"Caranya?" tuntut Naruto, menekan dada Kabuto lebih kuat, memaksanya bicara.

"Aku menyimpan gulungannya di jubaku."

Sasuke mendekat, menggeledah Kabuto dan menemukan sebuah gulungan. Ia membuka gulungan itu, memeriksa isinya. Naruto memandang Sasuke, memastikan. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya, Kabuto. Bisnis denganmu selalu menyenangkan," ujar Sasuke. Dan sebelum Kabuto sempat merespon, Naruto sudah lebih dulu membenamkan jari-jarinya ke dada Kabuto, dan menarik jantungnya keluar.

Naruto memandang jantung yang berwarna kehitaman itu dengan jijik, melemparnya ke tanah dan menginjaknya sampai pecah. Tubuh Kabuto yang sudah tak bernyawa ambruk ke tanah.

"Apa cara memanggil Orochimaru gampang?" tanya Naruto, ikut melihat isi gulungan dari balik bahu Sasuke.

"Bahan-bahannya sangat langka, tapi kurasa kita bisa mendapatkannya."

"Ada resiko yang menyusahkan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kalau cara ini berhasil dan dia benar datang, kurasa itu juga sudah jadi resiko yang menyusahkan. Orochimaru cenderung membunuh semua orang yang memanggilnya secara paksa kurasa. Ia bukan tipe iblis yang bisa dikendalikan oleh siapapun."

Naruto tertawa. "Resikonya bisa diatasi kalau begitu."

Sasuke mengangguk, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua puluh satu anak yang masih tertidur. Naruto mengikuti arah pandangannya.

"Kurasa mungkin sebaiknya kita telepon polisi," usul Naruto, yang disambut dengan anggukan setuju dari Sasuke.

**-tbc -**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Sasuke dan Naruto menghabiskan berminggu-minggu setelah mereka mendapatkan gulungan Kabuto untuk mencari bahan-bahan yang tertulis di gulungan. Bukan hal yang sangat mudah meskipun mereka adalah sepasang vampir. Bahkan dengan pengetahuan Sasuke selama hidupnya, misi itu juga tidak gampang.

Akhirnya setelah kurang lebih dua bulan pergi ke hampir seluruh penjuru Jepang untuk mengumpulkan bahan-bahan ritual, semuanya berhasil mereka dapatkan. Sasuke memasukkan kulit ular kering yang lepas saat bulan baru, yang baru saja mereka dapatkan dari seorang penyihir dengan harga yang cukup mahal dan beberapa ancaman di sana-sini, ke dalam tasnya.

"Itu bahan terakhir?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Yang terakhir adalah setetes darahku, sebenarnya. Tapi itu urusan gampang."

Naruto mengangguk. Kelihatan jelas di wajahnya kalau ia ingin menggunakan darahnya saja alih-alih darah Sasuke, tapi mereka tahu kalau Naruto sudah tidak memiliki darah lagi. Darahnya hanya darah semu karena ia seharusnya sudah tewas.

"Kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menerawang. Ia sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak ia memperoleh gulungan Kabuto. Ia sudah berniat untuk memanggil Orochimaru di tempat terpencil yang jauh dari pemukiman. Untuk meminimalisir jumlah korban seandainya mereka benar-benar akan terlibat dalam pertarungan sengit dengan Orochimaru. Dan hanya satu tempat yang cocok untuk itu.

"Saga," jawab Sasuke. "Sudah saatnya aku pulang."

* * *

Perjalanan ke Saga cukup jauh meskipun dilakukan dengan kecepatan vampir. Mereka baru tiba hari berikutnya. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Sasuke menginjakkan kaki di prefektur kecil ini. Bahkan kalau diingat lagi, begitu Sasuke mengetahui siapa pembantai keluarganya, ia tak pernah lagi kembali ke kampung halamannya. Terlalu banyak kenangan menyakitkan.

Begitu mereka mencapai Saga, Sasuke memimpin jalan menuju ke sebuah bukit yang jauh dari pemukiman. Sasuke berhenti di sebuah rumah dengan gaya Jepang kuno yang tampak sepi dan tak berpenghuni.

Sasuke terdiam di pintu gerbang rumah itu. Naruto yang berdiri di sebelahnya menoleh ke arahnya. Sasuke menghela napas dan melangkah masuk. "Rumahku," ia menjelaskan dengan singkat.

Naruto melangkah mengikutinya. "Kau terus menjaganya agar tetap ada, meskipun setelah beratus-ratus tahun?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku belum pernah kembali ke sini sampai saat ini, tapi."

Naruto melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Sasuke. "Kita akan membunuh Orochimaru."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dan mengangguk. "Kita akan melakukan ritual memanggil Orochimaru besok malam di puncak bukit."

* * *

Malam itu, Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto. Begitu Naruto mempersilakannya masuk, dan Sasuke mendapati pemuda itu sedang duduk-duduk di beranda kamarnya. Sasuke mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Naruto," panggilnya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Naruto menoleh menatapnya. "Oh, ayolah, Sasuke. Agak norak kan, kalau ingin menyatakan cintamu padaku sekarang?"

Sasuke mengemplang kepala Naruto dan mendengus geli sementara Naruto tertawa.

"Tidak, aku serius," ujar Sasuke lagi. "Ini tentang membunuh Orochimaru."

Tawa Naruto memudar, dan sekarang hanya digantikan oleh senyum tipis. Ia mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Aku sudah tahu konsekuensinya."

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang duduk mendongak menatap langit. "Kau yakin?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya," jawabnya. "Dan itu tidak akan mengubah pendirianku untuk tetap membunuhnya."

Sasuke masih diam memandang Naruto selama beberapa saat. Tak benar-benar tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Kemudian Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, dan balas memandangnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi," ujar Sasuke akhirnya.

Seulas senyum kembali terbentuk di wajah Naruto. Ia tidak menanggapi Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu m—"

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto sudah lebih dulu merengkuh wajahnya dan memberinya sebuah ciuman yang begitu dalam di bibirnya. Sasuke terlalu terkejut untuk membalasnya. Ia hanya bisa membeku.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Naruto setelah ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke. Ia menempelkan keningnya di kening Sasuke. Matanya terpejam. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Aku ingin membunuhnya."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia memandang Naruto cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia merengkuh wajah di hadapannya itu, membalas ciuman Naruto yang tadi diberikan padanya.

* * *

Matahari sudah tinggi ketika Sasuke bangun keesokan harinya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Naruto, yang masih tertidur lelap di sebelahnya. Ia bangun dan mengambil pakaiannya yang tersebar di lantai ruangan.

Sasuke baru saja selesai berpakaian ketika Naruto bangun. Ia mengerjap, memandang Sasuke dengan tampang yang masih mengantuk. "Kemana?" tanyanya.

"Mau menemaniku berburu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat alis, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum cerah. "Oke. Lemparkan celana sialan di dekatmu itu, Sasuke."

Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam, Sasuke sudah mengintai seorang pria yang sedang berburu babi hutan. Kalau dipikir, keadaannya begitu ironis. Pria itu datang ke hutan untuk berburu, tapi ia justru sedang diburu.

"Kau yakin dia?" ucap Naruto nyaris tanpa suara.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ia sendirian. Gampang."

Ketiadaan respon dari Naruto membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Dan ia mendapati ekspresi tak senang Naruto. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Aku tak akan senang melihatmu menempelkan bibirmu ke lehernya."

Sasuke nyaris terjatuh dari dahan pohon tempat mereka mengintai sekarang. "Naruto, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat."

Naruto hanya menghela napas dan mengangguk.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke arah pria itu. Segera setelah insting berburu Sasuke menguasainya, ia melompat turun dari pohon, melesat ke arah pria itu. Sasuke tidak langsung menyergapnya. Ia membiarkan pria itu berbalik, menyeringai lebar ketika melihat pria itu membelalak ketakutan melihatnya. Saat pria itu mengarahkan moncong senapannya ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke menepisnya, membuat senjatanya terlempar jauh. Pria itu sudah akan berteriak, tapi Sasuke mencengkram lehernya, membantingnya ke tanah dan menahan tubuh pria itu dengan lututnya. Dengan kasar, Sasuke menelengkan kepala pria itu, dan menancapkan taringnya ke lehernya. Segera, pria itu sudah berhenti meronta. Ketika Sasuke selesai, tatapan pria itu sudah kosong, tak bernyawa.

Naruto menyusulnya beberapa saat kemudian. Ia membalikkan tubuh Sasuke agar menghadapnya dan tanpa peringatan menjilat sisa darah di ujung bibir Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Pulang," ucap Sasuke, mendorong Naruto agar menjauh darinya. Naruto mengangguk.

Begitu mereka mencapai kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke menarik Naruto ke tempat tidurnya. Naruto hanya tertawa.

"Tak kusangka kau sudah berhasil mengalahkan rasa takutmu tiap kali aku butuh makan," komentar Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendengus geli.

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menindihnya kali ini. "Kau siap?" tanya Naruto. Mata birunya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat.

Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah leher Sasuke. Sasuke sudah bersiap menerima rasa sakit yang membakar, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Alih-alih, ia merasakan kecupan lembut Naruto di lehernya.

"Apa-apaan?" keluh Sasuke. "Kau butuh makan. Kau membutuhkan seluruh energimu untuk menghadapi Orochimaru."

Naruto menyingkir dari tubuh Sasuke. "Aku baru makan dua hari lalu, Sasuke," tanggap Naruto. "Dan kau pasti butuh tidur setelah aku menghisap darahmu. Mengingat malam ini kita menghadapi Orochimaru, kau jelas tahu kenapa aku tidak ingin kau menghabiskan sisa harimu dengan tidur."

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, tapi ia tidak berargumen lagi.

_Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi padamu_, pikir Sasuke. _Tidak akan._

**-tbc-**

Haha. Chapter gajelas. Dan btw, chap depan tamat!


	11. Chapter 11

Malam itu, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Sasuke hanya tinggal mengiris nadinya, meneteskan darahnya di cawan, dan kalau sesuai dengan gulungan, Orochimaru akan datang.

Rencana mereka sederhana. Memanggil Orochimaru, dan mengambil pedangnya. Tampak sederhana dan mustahil. Tapi mereka tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain. Orochimaru pasti akan langsung tahu apa maksud mereka berdua memanggilnya secara paksa. Mereka hanya berharap, karena mereka berdua kali ini, mereka akan memiliki kesempatan.

"Tunggu, Sasuke," cegah Naruto sesaat sebelum Sasuke sempat menoreh lengannya. "Kau bilang Orochimaru bisa membunuhmu kapan saja, kan? Bagaimana kalau kau mati duluan?"

"Aku sudah melakukan tindakan pencegahan."

Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Aku sudah mengitari bukit ini dan memasang jebakan iblis. Selama Orochimaru tidak keluar dari lingkaran jebakan iblis, kekuatannya tidak akan seratus persen. Ada di gulungan Kabuto."

Naruto masih menatap Sasuke ragu-ragu. Tapi niat Sasuke sudah bulat. Ia menepis tangan Naruto dari lengannya, dan mengiris nadinya. Darah segar yang mengucur dari pergelangan tangannya membasahi tanah. Ketika akhirnya lukanya menutup dan darahnya berhenti mengalir, darah di tanah mendadak bercahaya, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto melangkah mundur.

Cahayanya makin malam makin terang, nyaris membutakan sampai mereka harus menutup kedua mata mereka untuk menahan silaunya. Dan ketika cahanya meredup, Orochimaru sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan tampang murka.

"Siapa yang berani memanggilku?" gelegarnya.

"Aku," jawab Sasuke santai.

Kemarahan Orochimaru mendadak digantikan oleh seringai licik ketika melihat Sasuke dan Naruto di hadapannya. "Wah, wah, sepasang vampir favoritku."

Ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan Naruto. "Bahkan repot-repot memasang jebakan iblis untuk menahanku. Kejutan kecil kalian menarik. Aku memaafkan kalian meski kalian sudah memanggilku secara paksa. Jadi, apa yang sedang kalian rencakan sebenarnya?"

"Membunuhmu," jawab Naruto geram.

Orochimaru tertawa. "Usaha kalian benar," komentarnya. "Dengan menyegel separuh kekuatanku, aku tidak akan bisa mematikan kalian dengan satu jentikan jari. Tapi kurasa masih terlalu cepat bagi kalian untuk melawanku."

Tangan Sasuke mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. "Ayo kita buktikan."

Bersamaan, Sasuke dan Naruto menerjang maju. Tinju mereka berdua sama-sama mengarah ke Orochimaru. Iblis itu tetap bergeming. Seringai picik belum meninggalkan wajahnya. Tinju Sasuke dan Naruto telak mengenai Orochimaru, membuatnya terpental dan tubuhnya menghantam pohon besar di belakangnya, menimbulkan bunyi 'krak' keras.

Sasuke dan Naruto bertukar pandang. Tidak mungkin semudah itu. Tepat saat itu, Orochimaru menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke merasakan hantaman keras di dadanya, membuatnya terpelanting ke belakang. Benturan punggungnya dengan pohon membuat pohon itu tumbang. Meskipun tanpa kekuatan penuh, Orochimaru masih sangat kuat.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, mengerling Naruto yang masih berusaha bangkit. Tidak menunggu Naruto, Sasuke kembali menyerang Orochimaru. Ia menyapu kaki Orochimaru, tapi iblis itu berhasil melompat menghindarinya. Orochimaru kembali mengarahkan tangannya ke dada Sasuke. Berpikir cepat, Sasuke berguling ke samping. Tanah tempatnya berada di semula sudah berlubang besar.

Naruto sudah mendapatkan kembali _pace_-nya dan Sasuke melihatnya berusaha menyerang Orochimaru dengan pukulan beruntun, tapi Orochimaru hanya tertawa seraya menangkis semua serangan itu. Mata Sasuke terpaku di kedua pedang yang berada di punggung Orochimaru. _Sekarang saatnya_.

Ia bangkit berdiri, berusaha bergerak segesit mungkin tanpa Orochimaru sadari dengan tetap berada di titik butanya. Jari-jari Sasuke sudah berada sejengkal lagi dari pedang itu, ketika mendadak Orochimaru berbalik dan menyarangkan sebuah tendangan di abdomen Sasuke, membuatnya kembali terpental menjauh, meskipun dengan mengarahkan tendangan itu ke Sasuke, Orochimaru mengorbankan pertahanannya dan membiarkan tinju Naruto mengenai ulu hatinya.

Hanya Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak. Sasuke bertukar pandang dengan Naruto, kembali mengawasi Orochimaru yang bangkit berdiri. Dugaannya benar, Orochimaru tidak mungkin menghadapi mereka berdua sekaligus.

"Jadi itu rencana kalian," ucap Orochimaru. Surai panjangnya menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya, tapi Sasuke tetap bisa melihat seringai licik di wajahnya. "Izanagi dan Izanami eh? Sasuke, kau tentunya tahu konsekuensinya kalau kau berhasil membunuhku."

Sasuke tidak merespon. Naruto sudah lebih dulu menyerang maju. Orochimaru tidak seharusnya membuat Sasuke ragu _sekarang_. Ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan mereka. Jebakan iblis mengurangi kekuatan Orochimaru sampai lima puluh persen. Ia takkan bisa keluar dari jebakan iblis ini tanpa kekuatan penuhnya. Kalau Sasuke tidak mengakhirinya sekarang, ia takkan memiliki kesempatan lain lagi. Tapi konsekuensinya…

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menyusul Naruto, menyerang Orochimaru dari arah lain. Serangan beruntunnya dan Naruto cukup membuat Orochimaru kewalahan. Seringai keji sudah lenyap seluruhnya dari wajah pucat iblis itu, digantikan oleh tatapan murka. _Mereka bisa melakukannya._

Orochimaru berusaha mengarahkan telapaknya ke dada Sasuke lagi, tapi Naruto membaca gerakan itu dan langsung mengambil langkah cepat untuk memelintirnya, membuat Orochimaru mengeluarkan seruan kesakitan tertahan. Ia mengarahkan tangannya yang bebas ke Naruto, tapi Sasuke menendang wajahnya, membuat perhatiannya teralih. Orochimaru, tanpa kekuatan penuh, tak bisa mengawasi Naruto dan Sasuke sekaligus. Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menjangkau ke balik punggung Sang Iblis. Tangannya sudah berhasil menggenggam pegangan salah satu pedang, tapi Orochimaru mendadak berteriak murka dan ledakan kemarahan iblis itu membuat tubuh Sasuke terpelanting ke belakang.

Sasuke mendarat di antara akar-akar pohon, membuat akar-akar itu hancur berantakan. Tapi ia menyeringai puas. Ia sudah berhasil mencabut pedang Orochimaru. Sasuke mengerling ke arah Naruto, dan Sasuke lega melihat bahwa pemuda pirang itu juga sudah berhasil mengambil pedang Orochimaru di keributan yang terjadi tadi.

Orochimaru menatap Sasuke dan Naruto penuh dengki. "Kalau kalian memang begitu ingin mati. Akan kukabulkan."

Orochimaru yang menyerang maju lebih dulu kali ini. Sasuke sudah siap dengan pedang di tangannya. Naruto juga melakukan kuda-kuda yang sama. Orochimaru menyerang mereka berdua secara bersamaan dengan kecepatan yang tak tertandingi. Bahkan dengan Izanagi dan Izanami yang sudah mereka dapatkan pun Orochimaru masih bukan merupakan lawan mudah.

Tapi Sasuke tahu. Ia sudah belajar dari pengalaman keras, kalau bertarung dengan mengandalkan kemarahan tak pernah berakhir baik. Sasuke menduga tak ada yang pernah berhasil mengerjai Orochimaru sampai sejauh ini, membuat iblis itu hilang kontrol. Ia menyerang dengan membabi buta.

Sasuke membiarkan serangan Orochimaru mengenainya, membuat mata iblis itu berkilat penuh kemenangan, tapi itu hanya rencana. Merasa di atas angin lagi, Orochimaru lengah. Saat ia melupakan Sasuke yang sudah dianggapnya tak berguna untuk diperhatikan, Orochimaru beralih ke Naruto, melupakan Sasuke sama sekali. Saat itulah Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatannya untuk berkelit, menghadapi punggung Orochimaru, dan menusukkan pedangnya, tepat di jantung iblis itu.

Gerakan Orochimaru terhenti. Ia menoleh perlahan ke arah Sasuke dengan mata membelalak marah. Tapi saat itulah Naruto memutuskan untuk menusukkan pedangnya ke dada Orochimaru, tepat ke jantungnya juga. Izanami dan Izanagi sudah bersarang di tubuh iblis itu.

Orochimaru membuka mulutnya, memuntahkan darah berwarna hitam, dan dengan ledakan cahaya, sosok iblis itu lenyap, membuat Izanagi dan Izanami terjatuh ke tanah.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, yang juga balas memandangnya dengan senyum lega. Tapi belum sempat Sasuke membalas senyum itu, Naruto sudah lebih dulu ambruk.

Sasuke berusaha menangkapnya sebelum tubuh Naruto menyentuh tanah, tapi bersamaan dengan matinya Orochimaru, Sasuke kehilangan kecepatannya. Ia sudah menjadi manusia biasa sekarang. Sasuke berlutut di sisi tubuh Naruto, mengangkatnya ke pangkuannya.

Napas Naruto pendek-pendek dan matanya sudah setengah terpejam.

"Kerja bagus," sengal Naruto.

"Berhenti bicara," pinta Sasuke. Tapi Naruto hanya mendengus geli.

"Kita berhasil," ujarnya lagi.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati."

Naruto menggeleng mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Tidak. Jangan. Biar tetap begini saja."

Otak Sasuke serasa macet. Ia hanya bisa memeluk Naruto erat di pangkuannya, menatap iris biru Naruto yang binarnya mulai memudar.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Mulut Naruto bergerak-gerak lemah, mengucapkan sesuatu dengan amat lirih yang tak bisa didengar Sasuke dengan pendengaran manusia biasanya.

Sasuke membungkuk mendekat, mengarahkan telinganya ke Naruto agar bisa mendengarnya dengan lebih jelas, tapi saat itu Sasuke sadar. Naruto sudah pergi.

* * *

Matahari sudah terbit sepenuhnya ketika Sasuke selesai memakamkan Naruto. Ia duduk di samping makam itu, hanya menatapnya kosong, ketika ia merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya.

Sasuke mendongak dan menyadari ayah Naruto, Minato sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Bagaimana Minato tahu dan bisa sampai di situ secepet ini, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf," ujar Minato seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke ketika Sasuke hendak buka mulut. "Aku tahu ia pasti akan tetap nekat membunuh Orochimaru meskipun ia tahu ia akan mati begitu iblis itu mati."

"Aku yang membunuhnya," ujar Sasuke lagi, lirih.

"Aku yakin Naruto tidak akan menyalahkanmu."

"Tak ada yang tahu pasti tentang itu. Dia sudah mati."

Minato mendengus geli. "Kau benar."

Tak ada yang bicara di antara mereka selama beberapa saat. Hanya diam menatap makam Naruto. Setelah beberapa saat, Minato berbalik dan melangkah pergi, tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke rasanya ingin duduk terus di situ, berharap sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi, tapi akhirnya ia menghela napas dan bangkit berdiri, mengikuti jejak Minato untuk melangkah pergi.

* * *

"Lalu, lalu? Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke selanjutnya, Kakek?"

Kakek itu tersenyum, menggandeng tangan kecil cucunya seraya melangkah menuju ke puncak bukit. "Sasuke melanjutkan hidupnya. Ia bertemu wanita yang ia cintai, menikah, punya anak dan bahkan memiliki seorang cucu."

Si Cucu cemberut. "Tapi kukira Sasuke mencintai Naruto."

Si Kakek tersenyum lagi, menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter di depan sebuah makam sederhana. "Selalu."

Mata si Cucu melebar begitu melihat makam yang ada di hadapannya. Ia memandang bergantian antara kakeknya dan makam itu, kemudian ekspresi terkejutnya digantikan oleh senyum lebar.

Kakek membalas senyum cucunya, dan melangkah mengikuti cucunya yang sudah lebih dulu berlari-lari kecil mendekat ke arah makam.

_Selalu_.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

Well, saya tadinya berharap akan menulis ending yang mirip-mirip sama Merlin pas Arthur-nya mati, sekarat dan bilang ke Merlin, "Just hold me," tapi level saya ternyata belum setinggi itu.

Dan, dari sekian fanfic Naruto yang pernah saya bikin, kenapa kalau ada karakter yang mati, selalu Naruto yang mati? Yaudah kapan-kapan lagi bikin Sasuke yang mati lah.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca, mem-favorite, mem-follow dan mereview :D Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan fic nadzar Super Bowl XLIX ini ;)


End file.
